


How to Kill a Robin

by KylinZ



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylinZ/pseuds/KylinZ
Summary: 一个关于性转Jason Todd成长、死亡与重生的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事我酝酿了相当久，可以明说的是，这绝不是一个轻松愉快的故事。我非常想探究一下，如果Jason Todd是位女士，她的人生会怎样发展。本文明确出现大量原创人物，其中三位在故事中占据极为重要的角色，会出现明确的TimJay、TaliaJay、老法外三人、RoyJay的性行为描述。和Bruce以及其他人的关系目前仍是未知，我现在并不完全确定故事的最终走向。文中会有大量血腥暴力描写，路人对Jay的强迫性性行为描述，请慎入。可能人物会非常的OOC，如果无法接受，请直接点叉。

**第一卷** **·** **迷失岁月**

 

怎样才能回不去呢？应该让自己迷失。我不明白。你会明白的。我需要一个指示，好让自己迷失。应该义无反顾，想办法让自己辨认不出任何熟悉的东西，迈步走向那最为险恶的天际，那种辽阔无边的沼泽地里，数不尽的斜坡莫名其妙地纵横交错。

她正这么做。她一连走了很多天，沿着斜坡走，又背向而去，涉水过河，径直向前，转向更远的沼泽，又迈步走向更为遥远的其他沼泽。

 

——《副领事》玛格丽特· 杜拉斯

 

**chapter 1**

 

摆在床头柜上的闹钟清楚显示着“03:46”，她颤颤巍巍吐出一口气，起身去浴室冲澡。她应当习惯了，对于这些噩梦，或者也算不上噩梦，但她没有。

 

她在冰冷的水流下发着抖，甚至不知道怎么才能让一切停下。她觉得她的记忆里一定缺失了什么，或者丢在了那场爆炸里，或者丢在了坟墓里，要不就被那不详的池水抹去了。

 

总是这样，她总是不能让任何人满意，曾经是她的养父、监护人、师父或别的见鬼的什么，Bruce Wayne，或者是……蝙蝠侠；接着是Alfred，她前监护人的管家；现在是Talia，这个在某种意义上救了她、教导她的女人。她会是麻烦，累赘，接着演变为耻辱。

 

她披着浴袍赤足溜向Talia的卧房，也许Talia的床上还躺着别人，但她现在不在乎。拧开房门时，她知道Talia醒了。

 

“我觉得你该走了。”Talia说，语气比起建议更像是命令。那个男人一言不发从床上离开，擦肩而过的瞬间，她认出那是Talia的保镖之一。她脱掉浴袍，紧紧贴着Talia温暖的躯体溜上床，蜷缩成胎儿在母体内的模样。

 

“又做噩梦了吗？”

 

她点点头。

 

Talia的手轻轻抚上她的后背：“小可怜，你全身冰凉的。”

 

“你真的放心让我带着Damian离开吗？”

 

“不。”Talia回答，抚摸并没有停止，“你只是权宜之计，除了你，暂时我也找不出别的更好的人选。”

 

“你真的不考虑把他带在身边吗？”

 

“我需要你把他活着带去哥谭，我需要他活着。”

 

“我担心不会心甘情愿地跟我走。”

 

“他会的。”

 

“一个星期？”

 

“最多一个星期，”Talia纠正，“我就会到哥谭找你们。”

 

她不再说话，只是把脸颊贴向Talia丰满的乳房，在一段时间内，她认真回忆过，自己是否曾这样靠在母亲的乳房前，在她婴幼儿时期，倒不是说她真的有那段记忆；只是从她开始记事起，母亲对她而言便不是温暖丰腴的象征，她的妈妈，瘦弱，疲惫，一团混乱，时常因酗酒和吸毒过量失去意识躺倒在地板上，她四五岁时，就能把那个女人拖离一滩呕吐物与排泄物，用湿漉漉的破旧毛巾擦去她脸上、身上的污秽。

 

她曾经觉得，这两坨脂肪是一种多余的负累，它们不提供肌肉支撑，不是必要器官，与战斗无益，还会招来一些下作粗鄙的视线，在她短暂的青春期里，她用重重束带捆绑着它们，不肯泄露分毫引人遐想的凸起，她宁愿做那个被学校男生叫飞机场的假小子。她见过别的女人的乳房，猫女的，Cloud*的，Vale*的，别的一些被Bruce带回Wayne庄园的明星、模特的，她不懂为什么男人们喜欢，它们并无作用不是吗？但Bruce的手放置其上，嘴唇亲吻其上，他搂住那些女士的腰肢，抚摸她们的乳房和臀部，说会让她们脸红、惊喘的情话。

 

直到她被Talia带上床，Talia握着她的手让她抚摸自己的胸部，低头亲吻她，夸赞她有一对多么圆润可爱的乳房，用舌尖挑逗她的乳头，在胸前吮咬出殷红的印记。她如同初经人事的处女般不知所措，那些在她皮肤下、血管里流动的、微弱电流般的刺激，性好像不该是这样的，可她不知道该是怎样的。她只能拥抱着Talia，笨拙地亲吻、抚摸，然后Talia挺起胸膛将乳房送到她的唇边，几乎引诱似地说：“你不想舔舔它吗？”

 

她像婴儿吸吮母乳般、无师自通地用手包裹住它们，张开嘴含住凸起的乳头，舔，吮吸。它们温热，柔软，带着令人迷醉的芬芳，她揉捏它们，着迷地看古铜色的皮肤从她惨白的指缝中溢出，松开后又涌上不明显的淤痕。Talia从喉咙中发出低沉的、染上情欲的呻吟声，“就这样，”这个美艳的女人说，“就这样……”把湿滑的欲液蹭到她的大腿上，手指滑进她的腿间，拇指指尖摁上阴蒂，“你喜欢这样吗？”

 

“我不知道……”她回答，她确实不知道，该怎样处理那些令她心悸的触碰。

 

“那么你会喜欢的。”Talia滑到她两腿之间，强迫她把腿张开，张得更开，舌头和牙齿，在腿根舔舐、撕咬，她无法预知下一步动作是让她更痛苦还是更舒服，在她涌出更多的汁水前，吻上花园的入口。

 

“停下，停下——”她带着哭腔哀求，在Talia身下挣扎，一切都超出了她理解、接受的范围，而Talia只是更用力地掐住她的大腿，将她固定在身下，执着地将舌头送进阴道前端，没用太久，她尖叫着高潮了。她和Talia接吻，胡乱用充血的阴蒂摩擦Talia的手指：“还要，求你了。”

 

“舒服吗？”Talia问。

 

她喘息着点头，抓住Talia的手腕不肯让手指离开她的阴道，“还要。”她半是恳求半是命令。

 

Talia笑出声：“喜欢吗？”

 

“喜欢。求你，继续，别说话了。”于是她得到了更多的爱抚和亲吻，更多湿漉漉的液体。这感觉太好，好到在相当长的一段时间内她敌视一切爬上Talia床的、除她以外的人。

 

她现在很累，却无法入眠，梦中的惊惧仍旧在影响她。今天的早上十一点，她将要全副伪装、带着Damian——Talia和Bruce的儿子，坐上飞往佛罗伦萨的飞机，在当地逗留两天后前往罗马，再由罗马转机飞往中心城。她和Talia曾考虑过直接飞抵哥谭或大都会，但在慎重思考后，决定还是采取更稳妥的方法，她总能在路上解决掉那些叛徒，甚或当她和Damian足够小心时，也许他们能不留痕迹地潜伏进哥谭。

 

她知道Talia也没有继续入睡，她们静静躺着，她的手搭在Talia纤细却有力的腰肢上，摩挲拇指下那一小块皮肤。

 

“曾经我对你极其失望。”Talia突然说，“在你又一次濒临死亡被带到我面前时。”

 

她僵住了。

 

“直到我去见了Bruce，我觉得你的失败不完全是你的错。你被他教坏了，他怎样把你养成了一个多愁善感的废物，让你妄想着可以借他的手杀了你的敌人。你记得我曾经对你说过什么吗？”

 

“记得。”她说，把自己蜷缩成更小一团，“我的敌人只能死于我手。”

 

“我仍旧相信，有一天你会有一番作为。”Talia捏住她的下巴，强迫她看向自己，“是我救了你，两次；是我传授你更多的技艺，将你送去大种姓；是我给你提供了金钱、武器让你做你想做的事。不要再让我失望，你承受不起我的愤怒。”

 

“我以为你爱他。”

 

“谁？”

 

“Bruce Wayne.”

 

“我不否认这一点。”

 

“那你为什么不和他在一起呢？你知道他……也是爱你的。”

 

“你果然还是个小女孩。”Talia懒洋洋地说，“成年人的世界很残酷的，你以为爱情就是一切了吗？你觉得我跟在他身边会得到什么？他——那样的男人，他需要的不仅仅是一个爱人，他要的是能支撑起他野心、道德的支柱，是能为他打理好家族和蝙蝠洞的助手，我只会沦为他事业的垫脚石。可这不是我要的，我有我的事业和野心。”

 

“不妨给你一句忠告，当你觉得离开一个人连信仰都会崩塌时，你就该好好审视一下自己的人生了。爱情不是一切，他也不是你的一切。只有废物才会沉溺于情情爱爱之中。”

 

“我不爱他。”她小声辩驳。

 

Talia嗤笑一声：“你就骗骗你自己吧。”

 

 

早上五点她们准时起床，Talia在最后一遍检查她和Damian的行李，Damian坐在餐桌前面无表情地吃一块三明治。

 

她在浴室里，用深色粉底液涂抹自己的会裸露在外的皮肤：手、脸、耳朵、脖颈、肩膀……Talia进来帮她扎好头发、系上丝巾，戴好耳环和项链，她望着镜子里的女人，穿着印有大朵橘黄花朵的吊带长裙、橄榄绿的长袖套头衫，脸上艳丽的妆容掩盖了她的本来面貌，她看上去与普通游客别无二致。

 

她走到餐桌前，拿起摆在桌面上伪造的证件，其中一本护照上贴有她伪装后的照片，以及……“Dora Bowles”，一个泯然众人的名字。

 

“不要做多余的事。”Talia命令，“到了哥谭，随便找个地方住下，一个星期内，我会去找你们。”

 

“如果超过一个星期，你们没有见到我，Jackie，你就带他去找蝙蝠侠。”

 

她点点头：“我会把他扔在蝙蝠洞门口的。”

 

Talia看了她一眼：“保护好他，千万千万，不要让他被我父亲带走。我父亲渴望得到他，渴望地发了疯，虽然他已经够疯了。”

 

她为Talia的语气皱眉：“Damian是个孩子，他不是你们用来争权夺利的武器。”

 

“他不是你的孩子。”

 

“他是个孩子，与是谁的孩子无关，你们不能这样对待他。”

 

Talia突然笑了，她伸手拨弄了下头发，摇着头，“天呐，”她说，“你真不愧是Bruce养出来的孩子，固执的劲头和他简直一模一样。”

 

这个孩子一语不发笔直坐着，对她们短暂的争执连表情都欠奉，少了他平时总带在身上的武器，他似乎并不知道该把手摆在哪里。

 

Talia蹲下身，摸了摸Damian的头发：“你要听Jackie的话。”

 

男孩点点头，微微动了动手指，接着又紧紧攥起了拳头。Talia并未留意，站起身说：“重复一遍你们的身份。”

 

“Jack Alexander Bowles，Dora Catherine Bowles是我姑姑，我的爸爸Johnny Richard Bowles在迪拜谈生意，带我和姑姑来玩，妈妈Kaley Ann Bowles在中心城的家中。”Damian说。

 

Talia点点头，“很好，”她砰地合上行李箱盖子，“你们最好不要出任何纰漏。”

 

酒店楼下计程车已经等着了，Jackie牵着Damian的手走向计程车，酒店服务员殷勤地帮他们把两个行李箱装上车。她靠在座椅上侧头望着窗外，Damian闷闷不乐地将手从她掌心里挣脱出来。

 

不论何时，迪拜国际机场里都塞满了熙熙攘攘的人群。多数是来自世界各地的游客，对这座以奢华闻名的城市怀抱极大向往和热情。他们到达机场时刚好是早上八点，Jackie蹙眉看着手表：“好吧，我们先去找值机柜台值机，如果有多余的时间你可以在免税店逛逛。”

 

小男孩阴郁地看了她一眼。

 

他们过了安检是在当地时间的九点二十，她执意拉着Damian的手走向登机口候机。“你不用拽着我。”男孩说，“我不会逃跑的。”

 

她居高临下地瞥了他一眼：“我好歹也教过你一段时间，你阳奉阴违的本事我也不是第一次领教了。”

 

男孩看着更阴郁了：“你是个废物。”

 

“这个废物正在保护你。”

 

“如果我的祖父真的派人来找我，你是阻止不了他们的。”Damian阴沉沉地说。

 

“你想跟他们走吗？”Jackie停住，弯下腰问。

 

男孩瞧了她一眼，一语不发，在Jackie即将失去耐心时，才小幅度摆了摆脑袋。

 

“好吧。”Jackie蹲下，扶住他的肩膀，非常认真地许诺，“Damian，我向你保证，只要你不想走，没有人可以带你走；只要你不想做，没有人可以逼你去做。只要我还活着，我还在你身边，你就是安全的。”

 

男孩点了点头，主动拉住了她的手，继续走向登机口。

 

“我父亲……他是一个什么样的人？”在候机室等候时，Damian问她。

 

Jackie放下手中正在看的书，皱着眉想了一会儿，“他是一个很好的人。对大部分人来说。”她问，“难道你的母亲没有告诉过你吗？”

 

“她只谈论蝙蝠侠。”

 

“Well.”Jackie说，沉默了一会儿，“我没办法准确地向你描述他，但你们将要有漫长的时间相处，你会自己感受到的。”

 

————TBC————


	2. Chapter 2

**本章有明确血腥描写，有明确路人强迫幼年Jay发生性行为描写，请慎入**

 

 

**chapter 2**

 

Damian第一次见到她，是在他的母亲把她带来，告诉他说，这是他的新老师时。

 

她个子很高，比他母亲还高出小半个头，穿着一身和他母亲相仿的黑色紧身衣，一头剪得极短近乎贴上头皮的棕红色头发，露在包裹之外的皮肤惨白，与绝大多数天生红发的人不同，她皮肤干净到像张白纸。而他无法确定，这是上帝的恩赐，还是拉撒路池水的作用，或是她常年不接触阳光形成的。她还有一双……与他相似的绿眼睛，那双眼睛熠熠燃烧着愤怒同仇恨的光茫，而在复仇的火光之下，却埋藏着他并不明白的东西。

 

他知道她是谁，Jacqueline Todd，Bruce Wayne的养女，蝙蝠侠的第二任罗宾——一个让自己死于小丑之手的、极其失败的、耻辱的罗宾。

 

他曾经以为，她是母亲养的很好用的武器，毕竟她很听母亲的话。

 

但母亲说，不，她总有一天要回到蝙蝠侠身边去的。

 

“她比不上蝙蝠侠，但她绝对是蝙蝠侠教出来的学生里最好的，假以时日，她说不定，会成为他的劲敌。”他的母亲说，“你能跟着她学些有用的东西。”

 

“不。”他记得自己当时的反驳，“我才是最好的，我是蝙蝠侠和您的儿子。”他母亲罕见地冲他露出了微笑。

 

“对，你是最好的。”母亲说。

 

他的母亲叫她Jackie，偶尔会喊她Jay，但从不叫她完整的名字。他也知道这个女人和母亲有点不清不楚的关系，很少，但确实存在，Todd会在半夜爬上他母亲的床，他的母亲会吻她，把她从蜷缩成一团的形状中打开，让她在手指、唇舌和某些道具下啜泣、尖叫、咒骂、呻吟。他觉得她在床上非常吵，不像他的母亲，总是很安静，很冷静。他也不懂她为什么要在母亲的怀里哭，哭这个说法也不恰当，她只是无声地流泪，母亲会抱住她，轻轻拍她的背，吻她的额头和眼睛。

 

她们很少交流，最多是谈论任务，母亲下达命令，她点头或是提出异议。她也不怎么和他说话，她总是沉默寡言的，坐在角落里看书，保养武器。极少时候，她会在把他踹翻出去时告诉他，身体重心放在哪里，如何在空中改变姿势，怎样落地减少冲击；更多时候她只说“再来”。

 

“她很灵巧。”他对母亲说。

 

“She is a robin.”

 

他不知道母亲说的是罗宾还是知更鸟，但他觉得她哪样都不配。他记得第一次跟着她执行任务，任务无难度到他觉得这是对自己的羞辱，“听Jackie的话。”母亲说，没有多一句的交代。

 

那次他们只需要爬上一座雪山靠近公路位置的悬崖，远程狙击干掉一个“圣战”狂热分子。“他怎么会愚蠢到想来寻求祖父的帮助。”他不屑一顾，并仍在为这个不值一提的小任务生气。

 

“显然你祖父的名声没有你想象中的那般高尚。”

 

“我的祖父是一个英雄！”他反驳。

 

“在这里。在别的地方，别人管他叫疯子。”

 

他没有幼稚到在悬崖上跳脚咒骂，她在说完这句话后也不肯再说一个字。她组装好狙击枪，调整狙击镜，接着开始了漫长的等待。他可能在中途小睡了一会儿，海拔太高，天气太冷，他有些轻微的缺氧。“暴风雪快来了。”他自言自语，从眼角偷瞟，想知道她的反应，她连一个“嗯”都欠奉，他担心她是不是也睡着了，或者冻得失去了神志？可他不想说话，在他忧虑着任务是否能完成时，一队经过改装的民用吉普车出现在了盘山公路上，他拱起背，透过望远镜默算距离和风速，下一秒，一颗子弹射了出去，带着狙击弹独有的划破空气的尖啸声，鲜红的血液和乳白色脑浆喷洒在了汽车挡风玻璃上。再下一秒，另一颗子弹破空而出，击穿了车后轮和油箱，那辆吉普车摔下了悬崖。他在望远镜里，看着一颗颗子弹射出，收割车上人的性命，引燃一辆辆汽车。车上的枪支弹药同炸弹在火光中爆炸，引发了场小型雪崩。

 

“走。”她迅速收拢枪支和支撑架，像只雪豹攀上悬崖，眨眼间便消失在了他的视线里。

 

他爬上山顶看见她时，她摁停计时器：“一分五十一秒。太慢了。”

 

“我的腿都冻僵了！”他出言辩驳。

 

“So do I.”她说，“你的迟缓会害死你。”

 

“哦？那么你又是因为什么而死的呢？”

 

 

他在空乘询问他需要什么饮料时惊醒了，“可乐。”他说。

 

“喝可乐会长蛀牙的。”她说，但并没有阻止空乘倒可乐给他，在被询问到她需要什么时，她合上手中的书搁在大腿上，“矿泉水就好。谢谢。”她接过水说。

 

“你梦到什么了？”

 

“你怎么知道我做梦了？”

 

“你的腿在乱蹬。”

 

“切。”他转过头看舷窗外，打了个哈欠，这才发现身上被盖了一条薄毛毯，“你还记得我们在雪山那次吗？”

 

她的半边眉毛高高扬了起来，“记得。”她说，偏头向后方看了一眼，空乘们开始分发晚餐了。

 

“哥谭是座怎样的城市？”他转变了话题。

 

“一座……让你又爱又恨的城市。”

 

Damian要了一份土豆牛腩饭，她则只要了面包和酸奶。每次提到哥谭，都能让她瞬间毫无胃口，那座以常年居高不下的犯罪率和终年多雨而闻名于世的城市，她出生在那儿，曾经埋葬在那儿；她的父母出生在那儿，也埋葬在那儿。它是沼泽，是深渊，吞噬所有的希望与未来。可她爱慕的人也在那儿，她曾经的家在那儿，她为数不多的美好记忆在那儿，于是连黑暗都变得可爱起来了。

 

他们在戴高乐机场转机，停留的三个多小时里他们在免税店闲逛，她给Damian买了一顶棒球帽和一大碗撒满坚果的巧克力冰淇淋，给自己买了一本书和一份经济类杂志。到了后半夜，小男孩明显体力不支了，他坐在候机室的长椅上昏昏欲睡，在他的头第三次磕到她肩膀上时，她不顾他的小声抗议，把他打横抱进了怀里，用长外套拢住他。“睡吧，”她轻声说，“到了佛罗伦萨我叫你。”

 

她漫不经心地翻阅杂志，留意周围是否有可疑人员与动静，目前他们并没有被跟踪，看来Talia的计划吸引了对方全部的注意力。或者他们并不太在乎溜走一两条小鱼，一个女人和一个孩子，大约是最安全、最不起眼的组合了。

 

飞机降落在佩雷托拉机场是在当地时间二十三点二十七分，她摇醒了Damian，搂着他的肩膀去取托运的行李，“你会说意大利语吗？”男孩用阿拉伯语问。

 

“一点。”她用意大利语回答，“简单的日常交流没有问题。”

 

“哦，那我会的比你多。”他有些得意地回答。

 

她没有搭话，Damian在飞机上几乎睡了一路，她却强制自己保持清醒，即便她接受过超过七十二小时的无睡眠训练，此刻也感到有些疲倦了。好在他们没有等太久便取到了行李，搭上了计程车。

 

他们在四季酒店订了房，司机显然对他们感到好奇：“带着您的儿子出来玩吗？夫人？”

 

“嗯。”她随便应了声，并不想搭话，免得司机无休止地说下去。

 

“您看上去过于年轻了。”

 

她又“嗯”了声，Damian看着窗外的街景，突然说：“这里没我想象的漂亮。”

 

“你可以白天再看。”她说，“我可以带你去逛逛佛罗伦萨美术学院，他们的美术馆里有大卫雕像。还有米兰大教堂，它是世界上最大的哥特式教堂——”

 

“我知道。”Damian打断她，“建了六个世纪才完工的教堂。”

 

“对。它很美。”她说。

 

“你以前来过吗？”

 

“没有，我在书上看到过。”她轻轻叹了口气，“你知道，过去我没什么机会和时间出国，最远的一次是去了埃塞俄比亚，然后……”

 

我就死了。她在心里补上未说完的话。

 

到了酒店门口，她付了车费和小费，用假身份去前台办理入住手续，Damian靠在她大腿上东张西望，一切都很顺利，他们拿到了房卡和钥匙，被侍应生领着走向房间。“不算太差劲。”侍应生出门后Damian在房间内逛了一圈后说。

 

“不要太挑剔。”她脱掉外套，从门厅开始检查房间内是否有窃听器和监视器，“目前看来，我们很安全。”她说，语气有些犹疑，一切都顺利过头，她好像真的是个带孩子出来玩的好姑姑（aunt）。

 

“母亲很厉害。”Damian说，“你不用质疑她的计划。”

 

“你的小姨（aunt）也很厉害，我指真的那一个，她也还是死了。”

 

“她比不上母亲。”

 

“她比你母亲能干。”她边说边打开行李箱，“刺客联盟里公认的，如果她活着，你的母亲接不了你祖父的班。你，不要看电视了，拿上换洗衣服去洗澡——这个不用我帮忙吧？”

 

在男孩去浴室洗澡时，她把电视调到了新闻频道，翻出卸妆油卸妆，她讨厌这类伪装用的化妆品，它们往往比普通的防水化妆品还要难以卸除，并且非常闷，让她感觉像是把皮肤泡进了油漆里。丢弃的卸妆棉和假睫毛被扔进一只小自封袋里封好，她得妥善处理这些可能会泄露她DNA的东西。松开的头发垂到了胸前，她不耐烦地把它们拨到背后压在后背与沙发之间，一旦将Damian交给Talia，她就要把这些多余碍事的头发剪掉，在这点上她真的非常钦佩Wonder Woman、Batgirl、Talia……等等能披散头发、踩着高跟鞋去打架的女人，她们究竟怎么做到的？不会被头发糊一脸，也不会因过高的鞋跟崴到脚。

 

她在法律上还活着的时候，Bruce请过礼仪老师教她怎么穿礼服和高跟鞋，如何优雅得体地挽上男伴的手臂，跳舞时怎样优美不露痕迹的将裙摆踢到脚踝旁而不是踩在鞋底下……可惜她还没来得及学会第一支舞。

 

估计今后她也用不着学它们。

 

她不是……不是Talia或Catwoman，她不需要在上流社会扮演什么上流形象，她的管辖范围也不囊括那些道貌岸然的伪君子。她擅长的，是作为一个黑暗中的杀手，威胁，恐吓，暗杀或明杀，更通俗地说，她是干脏活的。

 

那些贩卖毒品的毒贩子，逼迫殴打妓女的皮条客，拐卖人口的人贩子……他们不玩上流社会的那套，他们很有钱，可比起把钱挥洒在美酒佳肴上，他们更乐意把钱抛向赌场与妓院。Bruce不懂这个，连带着其他蝙蝠家的人也不懂，他们知道有些脏钱流向了何处，但他们不知道为什么。

 

 

在Damian从浴室出来后，她进去潦草冲了个澡，洗掉身上残留的卸妆油和头发上的定型胶，Talia准备的睡衣是丝绸的，这不是她会选择的款式和面料，比起轻飘飘的、露出一大半前胸后背和几乎全部大腿的细吊带睡裙，她更喜欢长袖的棉T恤和盖到脚背的长裤，裸露在外的皮肤总是让她无所适从。出去时男孩已经倒在卧室大床上睡着了，她走过去为他盖好被子，关上灯，躺在了卧室加床上。未拉严实的窗帘缝隙中透出中庭花园的灯光，她将一把逃过安检的匕首藏在枕头下，握住匕首柄睡着了。

 

醒过来时她发现自己的左手掐住了Damian的脖子，右手握住匕首横在他的颈动脉上，右膝死死抵住他的胸口把他摁在地板上。“你不该靠近我。”她喘着粗气松开手。

 

Damian从地板上爬起来，皱着眉看她，“你在尖叫。”他不满地说。

 

“对不起，梦到了一些不好的事。”她嘟囔，将匕首塞回枕头底下，踉踉跄跄走进浴室，Damian在合上的浴室门后、哗哗水流声下捕捉到她呕吐的声音。

 

“你睡吧。”她打开浴室门说，走向吧台给自己泡了杯咖啡。

 

“你到底有什么毛病。”

 

“我在高度戒备，”她说，“我不能让你的小命丢在你母亲视线以外的地方，那会是我的失职。”

 

“我有自保能力。废物。”

 

她头疼地用拇指揉着太阳穴，左手漫无目的地挥了挥。她很久没有梦到这些事了，也许她不该在临睡前想着哥谭和Bruce，她不太记得那个她应当称呼为父亲的男人是什么时候消失的，也不太记得那段时间究竟发生了什么，就有一天，突然间，她回家，拧开门，闻到一股恶臭，她的母亲，仰躺在地板上，身下是蔓延开的排泄物，胳膊上扎着针管，周围散落着酒精灯、锡纸、汤匙，她看了一会儿，关上门走了，再也没有回去。她成了哥谭街头无数个靠抢劫、偷盗为生的孤儿之一。

 

直到她用一根撬棍打开了新世界的大门。

 

“你梦到了什么？”

 

“过去的一些事。”她啜口咖啡，咖啡还滚烫着，“一些小孩子最好不要听的故事。”

 

Damian跃上吧台面朝她坐下，“我不是小孩子。”他说，“我母亲告诉我，只有面对你的恐惧，你才能战胜它们。”

 

她看着男孩在昏黄灯光下深绿色的眼睛，深深吸口气，屏住呼吸，“你其实没受过太多苦。”她摇摇头，“他们给了你信仰，和许诺，你的母亲爱你，尽管她苛责你；你即将得到你父亲、Alf、Dick……一堆人的爱，哪怕你总是表现得这么混蛋。你问我，你的父亲，Bruce Wayne是什么样的人，他是个好人，普世意义上来说，他有着人类最高尚的情操，最坚韧的意志，他对得起所有人，他无愧于任何人——除了我。但那也不是他的错。你应该听过这样的故事，小孩子因为不听话跑出家门，被坏人抓住了，被大灰狼吃掉了，我就是那个不听话的小孩子。他尽力了，太迟了，但他尽力了。于是，轰——所有的事情都结束了。Jacqueline Todd死了，Batman的第二任Robin死了，Bruce Wayne同Batman此生最大的耻辱和失败死了。故事到此结束。”

 

“你的母亲，Talia，问我恨不恨他，不，我不恨。我只是，后悔遇到他。那时我多大，我不记得了，十岁，十一岁？和你现在差不多吧，我的母亲死了，父亲不知所踪，有人说他被抓进监狱了，有人说他死在了街头斗殴里，有人说他厌恶了哥谭的生活，离开了……我没有家了，只好在街头流浪，跟着一群混混偷窃抢劫，这在哥谭太常见了，你挨过饿吗？长久的，不是一两天，不是一两个星期，而是……几个月，几年，你每天，都没有足够的食物，你最大的愿望，只是有口东西吃，什么都好，只要能填饱肚子。我还记得，有一次，有家面包店被人抢劫了，许多人，在警察到来前，从破碎的橱窗里尽可能捡走面包，我抢到里一根法棍，嗯，一路都把它抱在怀里，害怕有人会抢走它。”她记得，她跑到阴暗无人的角落里，狼吞虎咽将法棍塞进喉咙，几乎分不出空来咀嚼，面包里有块碎玻璃，划破了她的嘴唇，她舔干净上面的血和面包渣，把玻璃丢掉，接着吃，她差点被噎死，但她还是活着，像只蟑螂，鬼鬼祟祟地、顽强地活着。

 

“你不知道，一个小女孩，想在街头活下去，有多难。哥谭的福利院和儿童救济中心人满为患，即便你的父亲，也解决不了整座城市节节攀升的失业率和犯罪率。我在遇到你父亲前发生了什么？就是那些事啰，不是每个人都有钱，或愿意花钱去找妓女的，也许我那时，又脏又臭，但对他们来说，是女的，有个洞，这就足够了。他们会给我点钱和食物。”

 

“你第一次杀人是什么时候？是因为什么？是什么心情？”她盯着Damian的眼睛，他们有多么相似的一双眼睛呀，“出于你母亲的命令，你觉得那是错的吗？你感到愧疚吗？”

 

“我……我不记得了。”男孩说，摇摇头，“母亲让我杀了他，我砍掉了他的头，喷出来很多血。母亲说他是叛徒。”

 

她伸手摸了摸男孩的脸颊，“我还记得。”她缩回手捧住咖啡杯，“尽管他没死。”

 

那天老Duke和往常一样，他可能还没有发现事情已经和过去不同了——他在一条肮脏的小巷子里拦住她，拦腰把她抱进那间灯光暗淡、堆满破烂和一些真正好东西的修车铺里。

 

好久不见你了，他说，你去哪儿了，不要你的Uncle Duke了吗。他说，手探进她的衣服里，在所有地方乱捏，乱掐，来，他说，解开了裤子皮带，听话点小鬼，等会带你去吃蛋糕。

 

“我在他身后的桌子上摸到一根撬棍，什么样的傻子会把撬棍摆在桌子上呢，第一下挥下去时，我有点犹豫，他的额头破了一个洞，血从凹陷的洞里流出来，糊住他的眼睛，他吼了一声，奇怪又茫然的，像是想不通，过去那个乖巧到和充气娃娃似的小Jesse怎么了。血腥味让我很兴奋，就……我突然明白该做什么了。”她说，她握紧手里的撬棍，紧张到全身都在颤抖，再来啊，她抡圆了胳膊再来了一下，第二下敲在了头顶，老Duke倒了下去，像滩死肉，从喉咙里发出模糊的呻吟。

 

你去死吧，去死吧，她说，小声的，对着他的脊背再来了一下，他没有动静了。去死吧，她说，把沾满血的撬棍藏在外套里，那是一件她父亲的皮夹克外套，袖口和领口已经磨掉了皮，又大又沉，沾着怎么也去不掉的烟臭味，但很暖和，能藏很多东西。她拉开桌子抽屉，把抽屉里散落的钞票和硬币搜刮得干干净净，抱着那根撬棍跑了。她去街角的蛋糕店给自己买了一块蛋糕，并不好吃，奶油带着浓郁的人工香精味，在舌头上留下滑腻腻的齁甜。

 

“我敲了他很多下，开始他还在动，发出声音，然后他不动了，没有一点动静，血和尿混在一起淌到地上。我以为他死了，奇怪的是，我一点儿也不害怕。”

 

她知道，警方甚至都不会费心调查这起袭击，哥谭每天都有人死在小巷子里，工厂里，酒吧里，码头上，夜幕降临后的街头……即使是那个哥谭义警，传说中的Batman，也不会留心这起案子，他要真是无所不能，怎么会有那么多该死的强奸犯、恋童癖走在路上呢。

 

“撬棍其实很好用，除了揍人，你还能用它卸轮胎。”她短促地笑了下，“我第一次遇到你父亲，是我发现了他停在巷子里的蝙蝠车，我，可能觉得，他并不是，无所不能？就把车上的轮胎全都卸下来了。在转身想跑的时候，看到他，在我身后。”他和街头传说的一样，高大，漆黑，面具的白色护目镜让他看上去像个真正的鬼魂，他握住她双手手腕，将她提起来，你在干什么，小鬼？他说。

 

她不害怕，一点儿也不，她不停蹬腿，试图踢疼他，让他放手，你才不是哥谭的骑士呢，你没有保护到的人多着呢。她累了，手臂又酸又痛，于是开始不停骂脏话，他把她放了下来，让她把轮胎装了回去。她想过偷偷拧松几颗螺丝，但最终没有那么做，她知道那会害死人，她不想害死Batman.他放了她，也许对他来说，她只是他惊心动魄的生活里一个算得上有趣的小插曲。

 

再一次遇到他，她正赤身裸体躺在地上，屁股里还插着一个男人的阴茎，一堆人百无聊赖地坐在旁边等着那个男人完活，然后Batman从天而降，把那个男人踹翻了出去。在解决了那堆人后，他几乎算得上苦恼地看着她，她坐在地上，也望着他。她知道自己身上很脏，全是灰尘和污垢，还有男人们的口水、精液与尿液。最终他做出了决定，从旁边的箱子上扯下一块防水帆布裹住她，射出钩索，在逐渐接近的警笛声中带她离开。她第一次从高空中看到哥谭。

 

原来这座城市晚上这么亮。她说，着迷的。

 

他没有说话，一路上他都沉默着，直到把她带进一家诊所。

 

Leslie，我需要你帮我看看她。

 

他把她推给一个银发女医生，Leslie Thompkins，她知道她，她在干净的白色地砖上踩着自己赤裸肮脏的脚趾，开始感到愧疚，她曾经总在这家诊所偷药，被发现过两次、也许更多次，直到最后一次，医生看到她，对她说，下次你从门口进来好吗，要什么药我会给你的。她再也没去过，因为她母亲死了，没人会用上那些药了。

 

怎么了？医生问，她受伤了吗？

 

她需要做个全套的性病检测，包括艾滋。

 

我的天呐。医生说，小声的，如果有精液，我需要保存下来交给你吗？

 

他点头。可能不止一个。他补充到。

 

医生点头，手搭上她的肩膀领她走向检查室，不要怕，你在这里很安全。她用酒精消毒她的手指，很快就好，只有一点点疼。多久了？她问。

 

我不记得了。

 

很多人吗？

 

嗯。

 

没关系的，不要怕，你会没事的。

 

来，躺上去。医生在妇科检查床上铺上一次性消毒垫纸，让她坐上去。

 

怎么躺？

 

躺下，往下来点，好的，把脚放在这儿，再下来点。不用怕的，不疼的，我保证。放松，再放松点。

 

她不知道医生在做什么，但是确实一点儿也不疼，医生清洗干净了下面，把一支支塑料试管摆在桌子上，接着告诉她好了。

 

医生脱掉了手套，拿来一套浅绿色的病员服让她穿上，告诉她在这里等着。她在医生出去后溜到门口，她没想偷听他们谈话，她只是想趁他们不注意时赶紧从这里出去。

 

有一点炎症，不算太严重，别的检查结果要到早上才能出来，所以我现在没法给她开药。你打算怎么办？把她送去哪儿？

 

我还没想好。他切实地流露出了苦恼的情绪。

 

精液样本在这儿，这是唾液，这是尿液。她把试管交给他，你打算交给警方吗？

 

嗯。他点头，我会先做一个罪犯筛查，这会是公诉案件。

 

你可以先把她留在这儿。

 

我先带她回去吧，在你这儿她肯定会在半夜溜走的。

 

她还没回过神，他便打开了门，对站在门边的她说，你看，她现在已经想跑了。

 

“后来我就被他收养了。”她说，Damian目光灼灼地盯着她瞧，“好了，故事结束，你该去睡觉了。”

 

“天亮了。”Damian说。

 

她走到窗边拉开窗帘，佛罗伦萨早晨的第一缕阳光洒在她脸上。

 

————TBC————


	3. Chapter 3

**本章有桶幼年时被性侵描述，请慎入**

 

 

**chapter 3**

 

“库萨曾经写道：《圣经》上说， ‘摩西面对面地看到上帝。’大师们却说， ‘在两张面孔出现的地方，人们看不到上帝，因为上帝是太一，不能为其二，见上帝者只见太一。’ * ”

 

“人们往往会被表象迷惑，从而忽视事物背后的逻辑。”她说，“只因人们出于对信仰可视化的需求，哥特艺术才于焉兴起，与后来大众所认为的不同，哥特艺术不代表死亡同叛逆，它实际上是人类在宗教和集权下的皈依顺从与自我阉割。”

 

Damian瞥了她一眼：“你昨天晚上还在盛赞这座教堂的美。”

 

“现在我也依旧这样认为，建筑形式的壮美并不妨碍我批判意识形态的丑陋。”

 

“我才知道你是个无神论者。”

 

“原谅我，是科学的信徒。”她继续说道，“这是一种困境，或悖论。你不能质疑你的教典，而教典本身便错漏百出、充斥矛盾，你不可能面见上帝，因为你无法在上帝的光芒下看见你自己，而当你无法看见自己时，你要怎样确定你与上帝同在某个物质层面的空间里？事实上，从哲学角度而言，这更像人类对自我存在的迷思，和对强权之下个人存在的辨证。”

 

“我实际上并不明白你在自言自语说些什么。”Damian慢吞吞地说，“你要知道，我自学完了大学课程。”

 

“你思故你在。”她用食指点了点Damian的额头，男孩一脸嫌弃地避开，“人们极易迷失自我，特别是在强权的引导下，宗教是统治阶级统治思想的工具，而不是信仰者解决问题的途径。”

 

他们花了一天的时间跟着游客游览佛罗伦萨的著名景点，参观了大大小小的礼拜堂、美术馆、广场，在第二天早上乘火车去米兰。

 

“普通游客不会把行程安排得这么满。”Damian抗议，“你有没有想过比起四处乱逛我更想待在酒店里。”

 

“你有没有想过比起待在酒店我更想四处逛逛呢。”她说，漫不经心地翻了页手中的书，书是Tasso的叙事长诗《La Gerusalemme Liberata》*，她不喜欢这个故事，为了打发时间仍旧读下去了。

 

“这完全不公平，”他们在米兰大教堂门口排队时男孩依然气鼓鼓的，“母亲让你保护我，凭什么你不听我的。”

 

她现在在看教堂导览图册了：“你也说了，你母亲让我保护你，又不是突然任命你当了什么统管宇宙的恶魔之子，我凭什么要听你的。”

 

她牵着Damian的手跟在一小队游客后蹭导游讲解，导游讲的大部分内容她早已在书上读过，便也不再费心去听。她不明白自己为何要对Damian说那样的话，所有的孩子们在幼年时都有个英雄主义的象征深存于脑海之中，但那无关信仰，甚至无关他们是否有意识到自己将来希望成为何样的人，那只是一种人云亦云的模仿，一种虚假的期冀。好比小孩子们披着红床单举着双臂从床上跳下去，大喊大叫“我是Superman”，并不代表他们真的想成为Superman或成为一个像Superman那样的英雄，他们只是……出于拙劣的模仿同玩乐。

 

好比Wonder Woman之于她，她崇拜那位公主，她听过太多关于Wonder Woman的故事，那样强大、美丽、耀眼……的存在。她能从Bruce偶尔的只言片语中觉察到他对女侠的尊重和钦佩，这在Bruce身上太难得，他很少对什么人或事物发表直接看法，也很少会明确的对他人说“我敬重你”，没人能完全摸清他的态度，于是更能显现女侠在他心目中、联盟里的地位。

 

她曾经幻想拥有一把剑，像女侠拥有的那样，挥动它，成为一个真正的战士；但那时她对“战士”这个词蕴含意义的了解并不比对“夸克”或“拓扑”这类词的了解更多，那时她还太小，小到不懂什么是死亡，什么是牺牲。她仅仅以为，强大意味着能摆脱困苦，意味着会被他人当作人来对待，更直白功利点，意味着她能从破旧的房屋中搬出去、每天吃饱饭、带母亲去戒毒所和疗养院看医生。可这都是不存在的。

 

在她作为战士、不，她甚至算不上战士，她只是一个跟在Batman身后的助手，死去时，她是失败；死去后，她是耻辱；当她扒开棺木与层层泥土，她是……一个精神失常的重罪犯。

 

“Ally&Friend”，这就是她短暂人生的最终基调了。

 

孩子们很容易被Batman的披风与Robin的制服所迷惑，那个男人给了他们太多虚假期盼，他在道德上的自我约束和追求常人难以企及，Dick和替代品，是乐于遵循、孜孜不倦追随他身后的。她不是，早在她第一次动了杀心之后，她便从未听进过Batman的教条，她试过去做一个好人，但显然这不是她擅长的。她不懂，从没懂过，为什么有的疯子和渣滓配得到第二次机会、第三次机会、第无数次机会，他们一次又一次的从监狱、疯人院里出逃，在随便什么地方放上个炸弹、杀几个人，宣告他们再一次回来了，当监禁都无法对他们产生震慑力时，除了死亡还有什么能让他们不再为害生民呢。

 

多可笑，记者们愿意去挖掘那些罪犯的历史，寻找他们悲惨的童年、幼年、青年，唏嘘他们走上了犯罪的道路，无视他们杀害的人的累累白骨，对着镜头、屏幕、纸张煽情——看看呀，多可怜，他杀人是被逼的呀。可惜死人是不会说话的，他们不能从坟墓里爬出来，诉说他们的童年、幼年、青年……诉说他们父母亲朋、爱人孩子的悲痛，诉说他们在死亡降临前的恐惧与绝望，他们没办法对着观众和读者煽情，他们甚至连通过法律途径为自己讨个公道都做不到。她不相信哥谭的法律，她甚至不相信整个美国的法律，太多可操控的空间，律师，陪审团，警方……只要有钱，或有权，重罪轻判乃至无罪释放，都是可能的。而那个有能力遏止这一切的男人，一次次地对她说，他做不到，他不能跨过那条线，他不能既是暴力机关又是审判机关，这只会让秩序与法律崩溃，让整个人类社会平稳运转的基石崩塌。

 

她太困惑了，在血腥现实面前，与高深理论道德之间无所适从。她知道他是对的，可她也不认为自己是错的。

 

Talia不和她探讨这类问题，“世界本就荒谬，你可以去适应，去反抗，但你要怎么去理解呢？”Talia说完，拍一只小狗一样拍了拍她的头，继续去进行她统治世界的伟业了。

 

从某种意义上来说，Batman是她曾经的神明与信仰，他把她从饥饿穷苦中解救出来，给她买新衣服，允许她看书房里的藏书，送她去上学，教她防身技巧……更别说后来，他把Robin制服给了她。那对她而言过于可贵，那意味着Batman信任她，愿意把后背交给她，尽管她不是那个（打上着重号）Boy Wonder，但她是Robin了。

 

结果呢，她把一切都搞砸了。她总是搞砸一切，好像这是她与生俱来的超能力，她搞砸了她父母的关系，搞砸了和Dick的关系，搞砸了Alf的关爱，搞砸了Bruce的信任……她在哥谭中学读书时不受同学们的欢迎，老师们也并不喜欢她——除了她曾经的数学老师，Mrs.Murphy，可她后来死了，她不能再去为Mrs.Murphy拿回来一块IMO*金牌了，可以说她最终也搞砸了。

 

 

夜幕降临前他们仍搭乘火车回佛罗伦萨，Damian一进客房门便直奔电视机，背包随手扔在沙发上，不忘对她下达命令：“我要吃冰淇淋。”

 

她打电话给酒店餐厅，侍者不久送来Damian要的冰淇淋和她要的Espresso（意式浓缩咖啡），她不想在今晚睡着，她受够噩梦了。她走到客厅窗边朝楼下花园望，顺手打开了窗户，夜间的空气很凉，花园里不知什么花开了，混杂着馥郁香气与泥土腥气幽幽飘浮进屋子里来，过了一会儿，一对情侣相互搂着腰走进花园，两人小声说话，她费神听了，是葡萄牙语，接着两人进了酒店，这点人声也听不见了。

 

Damian聚精会神盯着电视看几辆车在公路上追逐，她瞧了几眼，没有探究的兴趣，“我能放心把你一个人放在这儿吗？”她问，“我准备去洗个澡。”

 

“我不会跑的。”Damian头也不回，“我不想让母亲生气。”

 

“Good.”她说，拿了卸妆用具和换洗衣服去了浴室，把胸衣脱掉扔进洗衣篮里后她长舒了口气，皱着眉看乳房上被钢圈勒出的红痕，她伸出手指挠了挠左乳下方发痒的皮肤，细微的红色出血点立刻在皮肤上蔓延开来，“反人类的发明。”她咕哝了一句，拉过化妆镜卸妆。

 

她刚拉开浴室门Damian便冲进来将她推出去，“你太慢了。”男孩抱怨，她几乎要笑出声了。

 

“好，下次会先让你上厕所的。”她好脾气地说，走去吧台给自己泡咖啡。

 

“你可以和我一起睡。”Damian突然说，“以前我做噩梦的时候，母亲会抱着我。”

 

“我做噩梦的时候你母亲也会抱着我。”她说，近乎温柔了，“谢谢你的好意，但是不了，我会伤到你的。”

 

“你不会的，废物。”Damian扭过头，“前天晚上只是失误。”

 

她张开嘴想说点什么，最终只是发出了一声叹息，“好。”她说。她把被子抱到大床上，在Damian的注视下顺从地躺进去，男孩满意地点头，转身继续去看他砰砰哐哐声效无比热闹的电视了。

 

她蜷缩着把头埋进枕头和被子之间，身上沐浴露的香味在体温蒸腾下散发出来，她感到了一阵虚假的安全感。

 

好几年前，她被Bruce带回Wayne庄园的那个晚上，他们从诊所出来时是凌晨最冷的时候。她瑟缩在单薄的病员服下，光脚踩在门廊上，Bruce摁着她肩膀的手套也很凉，她在冷风吹过时打了个喷嚏，医生摸了摸她的额头，问她要不要把自己的外套穿走，Bruce替她回绝了，解开自己的披风裹在她身上，单手抱起她，走到蝙蝠车旁，栽萝卜似的把她戳进车的副驾驶位上。

 

他替她系好安全带，透过护目镜注视她，她歪着头，看他未被面具包裹住的嘴唇与下巴，他的嘴唇很薄，紧紧抿成一条锐利的线。

 

有任何你能提供的信息吗？他问，声音和恐吓混蛋们时一样吓人。

 

你指什么？

 

你认识他们吗？他问，语调并没有柔和起来。

 

她想了挺久的，久到车子驶离了市中心，你要怎么定义认识呢？她说，一个别人喊他Stone的人把我交给了他们，他们让我乖乖的，不然就打断我的腿。然后，她扳起手指数了数，然后他们找了我四五次吧，也许六次，我不记得了，他们给我灌酒，还有别的东西，我昏过去了。

 

你叫什么名字？他问，嗓音还是沙哑的。

 

Jesse Todd.

 

车子开进了蝙蝠洞，她被洞穴里的电脑、电子设备和各类收藏迷花了眼，她跌跌撞撞从蝙蝠车里下来，踩到了Bruce的披风，差点把自己绊摔倒，Bruce捏住她的后脖颈把她提起来摆正。

 

Alfred，他说，格外疲惫，脱掉了头罩和手套，这是Jesse，Jesse Todd.

 

您好，年轻的女士。Alfred弯下腰说，我想您可能需要洗个热水澡，吃点东西，然后我想我能找到一些您能穿的衣服，也为您准备好了卧室。请务必不要拘束。他补充。

 

她回头看Batman，男人站在电脑前冲她点了点头。

 

你是Bruce Wayne，她说，哇哦。

 

 

Alf教她怎么用浴室里的淋浴设备，为她放了满满一浴缸热水，把毛巾和浴袍放在置物架上，告诉她有任何需要都可以喊他。她在Alf出去后，脱得精光钻到淋浴热水下，把每一个瓶瓶罐罐打开来嗅气味，那是她无法形容的味道，脱离了她的认知范围，她知道的味道，只有面包店添加了大量人工香精的甜腻奶香气，哥谭小巷子里挥之不去的呕吐物酸臭味和尿骚味，街道排水口散发的下水道味，男人们身上恶心的酒气、烟臭、私处污糟糟的臭味。

 

她从瓶子里挤出半透明的液体，仔仔细细洗干净头发和皮肤，坐到浴缸里被热水烘的昏昏欲睡，她闻起来从来没有那么香过，香得她几乎要爱上自己了。

 

Alf用另一条雪白的毛巾给她擦头发，举着吹风机把她头发吹干，用密齿梳子梳开头发打结的地方，她只顾着往嘴里塞面包和菌菇鸡丝汤。谢谢您，在Alf替她把头发辫成一条麻花辫后她向他道谢，东西很好吃。

 

不用客气，Alf说，Master Bruce在书房等您，我带您过去。

 

那时她在想什么呢，她走到书房，Alf在她身后关上了门，Bruce坐在书桌后，双肘撑在桌面上，手指搭成塔状抵着下巴，看到她来冲她微微点了点头。他换了一身藏蓝色的丝绸睡衣，披着黑色的睡袍，脱掉那身蝙蝠装后他看上去没有那么吓人了，她突然问，你要操我吗？

 

Bruce被呛住了，不！注意你的语言，Jesse，你怎么能这么想？

 

她怎么会那么想呢，可能对于那时的Jesse Todd而言，这是社会的运行法则——那些男人们走过来，给她食物，带她洗澡，抱住她，接下来就要她张开嘴或打开腿，把那根玩意往洞里捅。一切好意的最终目的都是这个，操她。

 

男人头疼地捂住额头，Jesse，在这里你不需要做任何多余的事，吃饭，睡觉，如果你想看电视就去看电视，想去花园玩就去花园玩，没有人会对你做那些事，好吗？现在，过来，把你认识的人标出来。

 

他递给她一沓厚厚的纸张和一只橘黄色荧光笔，纸上彩打着许多男人的照片，有些是警方的身高标尺照，有些是驾驶证照，还有些像是从高清监控录像里截取出来的。第一张里的那个男人她认识，很多人喊他Bone，他在Stone手下做事，有次她看见他把一个站街的妓女打得半死，拽着妓女的头发把她拖进房间里，从房间里传来的尖叫吓到了她，Stone揪住她的脸，让她张开嘴，把嘴里叼的香烟烟灰弹进她嘴里，在她耳边说，看见了吗，你要不乖，下一个就是你。

 

她小心翼翼地在那张照片的边角画了个小小的勾，抬起眼睛看Bruce，他望着书房墙上挂的一幅画，不知在想什么。她等了一会儿，没有等来责骂和训斥，也许这样是可以的，她谨慎地将那张纸摆在桌面上，去看下一张。

 

四十七页纸，一百一十三个人。

 

她现在都还记得具体数字，甚至当她闭上眼仔细回想，她能记得自己在哪些照片上打了勾，那些照片具体在第几页纸上的哪个位置。

 

在她放下荧光笔后，Bruce让Alf带她去客房睡觉，天色业已大亮，哥谭难得没有下雨的一天。她脚上的拖鞋很软，睡裙很软，浴袍也很软，并且都非常温暖，散发出清洁剂与消毒液的清香。睡裙和浴袍对她来说都太大了，袖子长长地垂过指尖，显然它们本是为了成年女性准备的。

 

我很抱歉，年轻的女士，Alf在她躺到床上后为她掖好被子，请您先将就一下吧，太匆忙了没有找到合适的衣物，我们家很少有年轻的客人来做客。

 

谢谢您，您太客气了。她小声说，老人冲她微笑，拉上了窗帘，从外面带上门。她太困了，翻了个身很快睡着了。她醒来时已到深夜，她摸索着打开房门，走廊里亮着柔和的鹅黄色灯光，Bruce和另一个年轻的男人正站在楼梯上争论。

 

Dick，那是她第一次见到脱下制服的The Boy Wonder，他同她想象里的不太一样，她以为他应该更高点，更干练点，但他才到Bruce的下巴，头发留得很长，在脑后扎了个小鬏，穿了一身洗得松垮的旧T恤、衬衫和褪了色的牛仔裤。

 

哈，我们的小天使醒了。Dick发现了她，欢快地说，你为什么不去洗漱一下换身衣服下来吃饭呢？Alfred做了好吃的烤羊排和小甜饼，还给你留了份南瓜汤。电灯开关在你左手边的墙上，垫垫脚你就能够到啦。

 

她依言去开灯，房间里的吸顶灯立刻亮了起来，她探出头冲Dick笑了笑。她不知道Alf什么时候为她准备的新衣服，它们很合身，一样香香的，柔软又暖和。

 

她也记得，那天晚上Bruce和她的谈话，Bruce说他把证据移交给了警方，检方会在近期提起诉讼，她会被要求再去指定医院进行体检和采证，会被要求出庭作证。她坐在餐桌前，点头，点头，点头，在把食物塞进嘴里的间隙对他的每一句话点头。她很听话，很乖，她不在乎对方要她做什么，她只是想在被赶回街上前多吃几顿饱饭。何况她也不相信，这个男人能把那些人统统关进监狱里。

 

Bruce没有提在诉讼结束后她要去哪里，他们对待她就像对待一个来访的客人，给她准备饮食、衣服，说话过分客气。她在Wayne庄园的第三天，鼓起勇气问Alf可不可以借给她一本书看，她会很小心不把书弄脏的。Alf递给了她一本英法双语的《小王子》，她翻来覆去看了很久，不敢在看完后提出想借另一本书，那本书看上去有些年头，在扉页上写着“For my son Bruce”，看到后来，她甚至能默写出那些法语句子，尽管她既不会读也不知道确切意思。

 

 

Damian爬上床的动静把她从回忆里惊醒过来，“睡吧，Jackie，”这孩子老气横秋地说，“不然你早上会起不来的。”

 

“你也是。”她翻身仰躺着看向天花板，“你的鼻子和嘴巴，长得特别像你爸爸。”她突然说。

 

“母亲也这么说。”

 

“你的眼睛像你妈妈。”她面露微笑，“你长大了一定是个英俊的小伙子。”

 

“你为什么突然说这个？”

 

“想到了一些过去的事。”她在犹豫，要不要告诉他。

 

“你爸爸，是个非常非常英俊的男人，看到他的第一眼，你会想，这世界上竟然存在如此俊美之人，米开朗基罗的大卫在他面前也要自惭形秽。但我不愿相信他的内心和外表一样完美，我宁愿他是一个思想龌龊的伪君子，你知道，那样我能少点愧疚感。可他是，一位真正的正人君子。”她说，眼泪顺着眼角滑下去，“我曾经，以为杀死的第一个人，他居然没有死，他活着，被送进了医院，接着出院，回到街头，扬言再次看到我要把我肠子操出来。”

 

她在厨房旁的食品储藏室里听到Bruce和Alf的对话，他们谁也没有发现她躲在那里偷吃一罐金枪鱼罐头，她听到Bruce说那个人还活着，说没有证据送他进监狱；她听到Bruce指责她过于心狠手辣，难以管教，他说，你根本不能相信那是一个孩子下得手，她几乎把他脑浆打出来了，如果我放任她在街头，会发生什么？她会长成另一个不安定因素。

 

她还是个孩子，Alf为她辩解，她受到了极大的侮辱同惊吓，下手过重是可以理解的。Master Bruce，请允许我提醒你，她是一个需要关爱的孩子，不是你要监视的罪犯。

 

她气疯了，她不懂为什么那个人渣还活着，还在街上大摇大摆地行走，还放话说要教训她，而Bruce竟然在指责她的自卫手段。

 

“显然Batman不觉得这是需要担心的问题，那人只是一个小混混，掀不起风浪，Joker、Two-Face、Penguin、Clayface……太多别的他需要关注、解决的对象。他也不会懂，遇到那样的事有多可怕，多绝望，因为他从未被人那样对待过。被猥亵，被强奸，对他而言只是写在纸上的一起案件，他没有办法感同身受。我原谅他，可他不能指责我的防卫，是过火的、野蛮的。”

 

“我和他起了争执，第一次，我指着他鼻子大骂他和那些变态恋童癖强奸犯是一伙的，冲他扔盘子，愤怒到想冲回街上打死那个人渣。”

 

他从她身后抱住了她，拦腰把她抱离地面，在她耳旁低吼让她注意语言，她把她在街上学到的所有脏话都朝他扔去，尖叫他是一个伪君子，她狠狠向后仰头撞破了他的鼻子，自己也被撞得脑袋发晕。

 

“我失控了。”她承认，“也许Bruce有些话是对的，我不能理性地控制自己的行为。他关了我禁闭，告诉我，我无权决定任何人的生死。然后他让我把这句话写一百遍，不写完永远别想出去。”

 

“你写了吗？”Damian问。

 

“当然——”她拖长了声音，“没有啦。我从窗户里溜了，可惜Wayne庄园离市区太远了，我走到一半就被Alf带回去了。”

 

她翻身面朝着男孩微笑，“Bruce气疯了，但他拿我毫无办法，Alf说他教育方法有问题，说如果他再那样蛮不讲理就不给他做饭了，于是老头子屈服了。”

 

Damian伸手笨拙地抹掉她眼角的眼泪：“不要怕，不管过去发生了什么，都已经过去了。”

 

晚了，太晚了，她想，当一切发生后，怎么能说服自己，过去已经过去了呢。

 

————TBC————

 

*本句出自《信仰与观看》。  
  
*Torquato Tasso 塔索（1544～1595)，意大利诗人，文艺复兴运动晚期的代表。代表作叙事长诗《La Gerusalemme Liberata》（被解放的耶路撒冷）。  
  
*IMO 国际奥林匹克数学竞赛（International Mathematical Olympiad），创办于1959年。


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

 

她收集所有景点门票、导览图册、明信片，每一座城市的邮戳同纪念邮票，偶尔用钢笔在本子上涂涂抹抹画黑白色的素描，去逛旧书店淘些旧书，把车票机票剪得只剩出发地、目的地、日期时间与班次夹进本子里。

 

Damian偷偷翻过她的本子，塞得满满当当，全是游客们爱收集的那些玩意，她几乎不在本子上写字，仅有的字迹也只是日期、天气。他知道那源于她一贯的谨慎，避免暴露过多信息，于是更显得这些东西多余且累赘。

 

“这到底有什么好画的？”他们在正午时分的罗马斗兽场一角，她盘腿坐在地上细致描摹一堵砖墙，Damian在太阳下被晒得一肚子怨气。

 

“很好看啊，”她说，“你看这个被风蚀的纹路。”

 

Damian翻了个白眼，百无聊赖草草浏览她上午在书店买的《沉思录》，太多意大利语单词他不认得，“你怎么看得懂这些书的？”他气冲冲地问，“上次你还说你只会简单的日常交流。”

 

“我意语口语是不怎么样，”她小心侧过钢笔用笔尖背面蹭上阴影处的细密线条，漫不经心地回答，“平时没什么交流机会，但阅读，你只需要记得单词就好了。”

 

“我没别的能供娱乐消遣的东西，”她继续说，“我们这这些人，你也知道的，娱乐时间少得可怜，时常居无定所，看书可能是最能利用碎片化时间、耗费成本最小、最便于携带的娱乐之一了。”

 

“书很重。”Damian反驳。

 

“宝贝儿，”她懒洋洋地说，“你要知道这世界上有种东西叫做电子书。”

 

Damian立刻小声用阿拉伯语骂了句脏话。

 

她没有纠正小孩用语的习惯，鉴于她被逼急了的时候也常常满嘴脏话，只有Dick和Bruce会在她说出F、S、D打头的限制级词语时用不赞同的眼神瞪她，Alf通常会无奈地看她一眼，说“注意您的用词，Master Jackie”.

 

“你以前上过学。”Damian说。

 

“是，哥谭中学。”她说，“差点在进学校的第一个星期就被开除。”

 

“怎么？”

 

她转头瞧了瞧Damian，“不是你想的那样，”男孩满脸怀疑之色，“我学习成绩还挺好的，不管你信不信，我14岁那年拿到了一块IMO金牌，在我之前，哥谭中学已经三十多年没人能进IMO国家队了。我拿到金牌后，Harvard和MIT就来找我，问我愿不愿意申请他们学校。”

 

“我讨厌他们的规章制度，恰好他们的规章制度也不喜欢我。”她耸肩，“我和校长争论部分校规是否有性别歧视之嫌，校长挺生气的。”

 

她没有一开始就被Bruce收养。她在Wayne庄园住了一个多星期，期间去了哥谭慈善医院两次，被一群医生护士围观着，张开腿，躺在妇科检查床上，被一堆戴着橡胶手套的手扒开来，一堆试管和棉签戳来戳去。第一次时Bruce和Alf一起在检查室外等她，第二次只有Alf了。他们没有试图安慰她，也确实没有义务安慰她。

 

其中一个医生，用公事公办的语气对她说，没有怀孕，没有染上艾滋，没有染上性病，只有一些炎症和撕裂伤，这是药，回去对着说明书自己吃、自己涂。她想他们一定见过太多类似案例，多到已经让他们麻木，无法再生出半点同情与惊讶。

 

一个多星期后，她被送到了一家儿童收容中心，一位警察过来告诉她，有需要的时候警局会派人过来找她，“为了案件”，他说。她一点也不关心什么狗屎案件，哥谭已经从根子上开始烂透了，检方起诉军火贩子、毒品贩子都来不及，怎么可能会在意这起小案子呢，未成年女童疑被轮奸，在哥谭甚至上不了公报头版。Alf允许她带走了那本《小王子》，她翻了一遍又一遍的书，尽管她非常小心，书边仍然被摸的毛糙起来。

 

她在收容中心也格格不入，她是里面少有的完全健康、正常的孩子，志愿者和护工们没有多余的时间浪费在她身上，别的孩子也不和她说话。她长久保持沉默，收容中心图书室的书成了她唯一的安慰同娱乐，她看书很快，频繁出入图书室，在无人的角落里小声朗读书上的词句。很快她读完了图书室里她感兴趣的书籍，甚至对着盲文书摸索会了盲文，她又无聊起来，索性借走了一本法语入门读物，开始学习法语词汇与语法。

 

时间过去太久，她不太记得到底是为了什么和收容中心的人打架的了，她只记得她从Wayne庄园里得到的《小王子》被撕毁了，她在暴怒中把抓着书的男孩踹倒在地猛踢，想要制止她的护工被她推撞到了墙上。他们喊来了Bruce，建议把她送去别的地方，在这里他们没法管教她。

 

Bruce出现在她被关禁闭的小房间门口，沉默地注视她，她全神贯注地对着天窗投进来的微弱光线，试图把书的碎片拼回去。

 

终于他说话了，语气里全是疲惫与失望，我以为换个不一样的环境你能有所改变，他们做了什么值得你那样的对待？

 

他们弄坏了我的书。她说，画着小王子和狐狸的那一页缺了一块，狐狸的尾巴和后腿不见了，她在碎纸堆里翻找，急切地想把狐狸的尾巴和后腿拼回去。

 

和我说话的时候看着我！他突然暴吼。

 

她没有看他，只是狠狠咬住下唇，一片片地比对书页碎片。她不知道自己什么时候哭的，Bruce摁住她肩膀强行把她转过来时，他原本混杂着愤怒却强行假装平静的表情瞬时变成了慌乱。

 

嘿，他从口袋里掏出手帕蹲下身为她擦眼泪，我不该吼你，别哭了好吗？

 

他的手帕上有好闻的香味，像清晨草地上的露水，也像冬天壁炉里燃烧的木柴，她拍开他的手，转过身执着地寻找狐狸尾巴和后腿。

 

这只是一本书。Bruce捏了捏她的肩。

 

这是我的书，她带着哭腔说，我唯一的一本书。

 

我可以再给你买一本，很多本。他拉住她的胳膊，让她转身看他，我带你回家，好吗，庄园里有很多书，它们都是你的；你可以去书店，去买你喜欢的书。现在，看着我，不哭了好吗？

 

她听见他叹气，小声嘀咕着应该让Alf或Dick来，接着继续用完全不像哄孩子的柔软声线说，但你要去和他们道歉，告诉他们你做错了，你不应该打人。

 

她一定扬起了眉毛，她生气时总会这样，扬起眉毛，作出恶狠狠地挑衅姿态，那他们会给我道歉吗？

 

什么？Bruce听上去难以置信，是你先动手打人的。

 

是那个男孩先抢走我的书的。

 

那护工完全是无辜的，她只是想拉开你，你必须去给她道歉。

 

她想了想，点头，好的，这是我的错，我不该推她。

 

Bruce松了口气，好，然后，让那个男孩向你道歉，他不该为经你允许就抢走你的书还撕坏了它；接着，你去向他道歉，因为你不该动手打人。可以接受吗？

 

好。她把碎纸片和拼好的部分用围裙兜起来，把一小卷她从图书室阿姨办公桌上偷来的透明胶带塞进围裙口袋里，站起身，跟着Bruce走出去。

 

Bruce在一间办公室里待了很久，她趴在办公室外走廊的窗户上等他，数着攀爬到窗沿上常春藤的叶子。

 

我想要支画笔。在Bruce从办公室出来后，她对他说，仰头看他，你能给我买支画笔吗？

 

你为什么想要支画笔呢？

 

你看叶子，她指着一片常春藤叶说，上面有只蜗牛，我想把它画下来，这样就可以一直看到它们了。

 

合理要求。他说，可以，我可以为你请个美术老师。现在你该说什么？

 

……谢谢？她犹豫着问。

 

Bruce点点头，对，现在我们走吧，先去公证处，然后我们去书店给你买书，去画材店给你买笔。

 

他牵着她的手走到收容中心门外停着的汽车旁，绅士地为她拉开车门、系上安全带，她那时还不知道车前面银闪闪的小人代表着什么，只觉得这辆车坐起来比蝙蝠车舒服宽敞多了。

 

他告诉司机去公证处，在路上他翻阅着从收容中心带出来的几张材料，你喜欢什么名字？他问，还叫Jesse好吗？

 

不好。她说，这个名字很难听。

 

它不难听，他说，你知道它源自希伯来文吗？意思是上帝安在，你的父母一定很爱你。

 

它是个男孩子的名字。她硬邦邦地反驳，我的父母也不爱我，我妈吸毒死掉了，我爸，鬼知道他是活着还是死了。

 

那……Jacqueline怎么样？它也是希伯来文，意为愿上帝保佑，而且它很美。你知道曾经的美国第一夫人也叫Jacqueline么？

 

还行吧。她说，于是她在官方文件上变成了Jacqueline Todd Wayne.

 

我不希望你忘记你父母给予你的姓氏，也许他们离开你了，但无疑他们赐予了你生命，你应当记住他们。Bruce说，走出公证处时，他才想起来，我是不是应该带你去买些衣服？

 

她还穿着收容中心统一发放的服装——一条灰扑扑的长袖灯芯绒连衣裙，黄白色的棉麻布围裙——她一直举着手托住围裙下摆两角，唯恐书页被风吹散掉。

 

Bruce又在叹气，掏出手机给他的助理打电话，是的，Anne，请在格兰特公园等我，我需要你帮一个小女孩买些衣服。我会在二十分钟内到达。

 

她不太记得Anne长什么样了，模糊地觉得她是一个小巧玲珑又格外干练的女人，Bruce把她交给Anne，带她买些衣服，去剪个头发，还有书和画材，别的她想要的你可以给她买，其余需要添置的你看着办，走我的私人账户，下午六点半前送她到我的办公室。

 

Anne蹲下身摸她的头，Hey，Angel，你叫什么名字？

 

Bruce代替她回答了，Jacqueline，她是我刚收养的孩子。

 

OK，Jacqueline，很好听的名字。

 

在Bruce离开后，Anne带她去剪头发，很大的地方，到处都是白色，前来接待她们的理发师问，你想要剪成什么样的发型呢？

 

越短越好。她在Anne开口前抢先说道。

 

也不要太短，Anne补充，你看她的红发多美呀，到肩膀下面一点点，那种有层次的发尾。

 

你可真可爱，Anne在她剪完头发后说，指挥着理发师给她扎了个马尾，你想去吃点东西吗？附近有家甜点店的欧培拉和拿破仑蛋糕特别好吃。

 

你不太爱说话是吗？她们去了甜点店，Anne点了几种不同的蛋糕，给她点了杯热可可，自己则喝着红茶。

 

她忙着从每一块蛋糕上切下一小块品尝，不知道该说什么。她回答。

 

就是闲聊啊，Anne说，比如，你喜欢什么颜色？喜欢看什么书？你会画画吗？

 

她喜欢什么，这个问题可……真是相当难以回答，毕竟她没什么选择权，要么接受一切她能得到的东西，要么就什么也没有。都可以，她小声说，我不会画画，但是Bruce说会请老师教我。

 

Anne点点头，Bruce是个相当慷慨的人，能被他收养你可真幸运。

 

 

在那么多事发生后，在五年后的今天，倘若Anne知道，这些年发生在她身上的那些过往，Anne还会那样说吗？

 

她端详画完的砖墙，在纸面右下角写下J.T和日期，合上本子盖上钢笔，Damian躲在她身旁的阴影里，抿着唇、皱着眉在读《沉思录》。

 

“走吗？”她问，“你饿不饿？我们去吃饭怎么样？”

 

男孩合上书没什么表情地瞥她一眼：“我可感动坏了，废物，你居然还记得我们没有吃饭。”

 

“如果你少一点抱怨，多一点随和，这个世界会美好很多。”她站起身，跺了跺盘得发麻的脚，“想吃什么？”

 

“距离我们最近的餐厅。”

 

“Aroma？”她翻看地图找了找，问，“我问问看需不需要预约。”

 

“不！”Damian粗暴地打断她，“不要那些分量少得可怜的米其林餐厅，我们就不能去街边找家小店吃点冰淇淋、肉酱面或者披萨吗？”

 

“完全可以。”她把地图塞回背包里，“我只是担心万一你食物中毒了，会耽误行程。”

 

“废物才会食物中毒。”

 

他们找了家路边买披萨的店，店铺很小，只能容纳十几个人，连店名都没有，但味道相当不错，店主还送了他们两瓶可乐。

 

Damian填饱肚子后看上去没那么暴躁了，他拧开可乐灌了一大口，心满意足地打了个嗝，“所以——”他慢吞吞地问，“你具体在学校做了些什么才会差点被开除？”

 

她大口咬着披萨，在咀嚼的间隙分神回答：“我不服管教，用他们的话来说。我猜在他们眼里我就是个问题少女，不喜欢和人交流，会说脏话，脾气上来管不住自己揍人的力道，后来还拿把小剪刀把头发剪得干干净净，视校规如无物。”

 

“你为什么要把头发剪掉？你长头发很好看。”

 

“麻烦。”她简单地回答，“你想啊，打架的时候头发糊一脸超不爽的，还挡视线。”

 

“合理理由。”

 

她喷笑出来：“你和你爸爸说话的语气一模一样。”

 

Damian怀疑地挑高眉毛。

 

“我留过一段时间长发，”她用纸巾擦了擦手指，“后来拿到Robin制服后，我就把头发剪掉了。对此Alf可不怎高兴，我猜大概是因为他花了不少功夫才学会的些编头发的花样没了用武之地。”

 

“哥谭中学的校服，和所有私立学校差不多，白衬衫，西装外套和西装裙，我不喜欢穿裙子。”

 

她确实不喜欢穿裙子，况且不知出于何种原因，她十二三岁的时候就开始发育了，加上课后时间的高强度训练，她的胸部和臀部曲线在穿上衬衫与一字摆西装裙后蔚为壮观，很长一段时间她都会在定制校服时故意报大一个码，佝偻着背试图藏起胸前的隆起。

 

她第一次和校长起冲突，是她把头发剪了，剪得太短，而他们见鬼的校规上写着：“男生禁止剃光头、留长发，女生禁止头发短于耳垂。”校长停了她一礼拜课让她回家反省，她背起书包愤愤地走出校长室，又返回去打开门对校长吼：“你停我一个月课也没有用！头发不会长出来的！”

 

她不敢告诉Alf和Bruce她被停课了，每天早上Alf还是会开车送她去上课，她仍旧让Alf停在学校三个街区外，溜达到学校附近，转头跑去市立图书馆看书、写作业。

 

Bruce最终还是知道她被停课了，或许他早就知道了，他送她去上课，一直盯着她走进教室坐下才离开，他去和校长谈了谈，之后学校确实没有就头发方面的问题找过她麻烦。

 

你和校长说了什么？她好奇地询问。

 

我告诉他我宝贵的时间不是用来处理这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事的，我也没听说过哪条法律规定女孩子必须留长发。他在报纸后平稳地说，但我仍然希望你的发型符合学校规范，你留长头发比较好看。

 

第二次，她不认为是自己的错。在青春期时，她个子窜得飞快，一季度一换的校服都难以完全合身，报大一个码也无济于事，当她拿到下一季的校服时，袖子仍旧是刚好贴着手腕线的，裙子仍旧是在膝盖上的，衬衫仍旧紧紧绷在胸前印出胸部形状的。那天她在发随堂测试的卷子，一张卷子被风吹落到地上，她弯下腰去捡，衬衫纽扣“砰”地被扯开了一颗。Wayne庄园没有任何一个人意识到、或者知道，要告诉她，穿衬衫时要在胸前扣子中间缝上安全扣。她难堪地用卷子挡在胸前，想赶紧发完去更衣室换上备用衬衫，她奶子好大啊，一个男生说，伸手狠狠戳了一下她的胸，而且超级——软哦。

 

她懵了一下，周围“哗”地炸开一片哄笑声，接着变成了尖叫。她把试卷对着男生劈头盖脸地扔过去，抄起一把椅子朝他头上砸了下去。

 

Bruce来时，她在校长室外的等候椅上坐了很久，男生的母亲一直在校长室里大哭大闹。Bruce蹲下身，抓住她的手，皱眉问，怎么搞的？

 

她才后知后觉的在掌心的刺痛中发现手被蹭破了一大块皮，汪着一道红褐色的伤口。

 

对不起。她小声说，我又没控制住情绪。

 

不是你的错。Bruce轻声说，揉了揉她的指尖，站起身脱下西装外套给她披上，领她去校长室。

 

这是性骚扰。他对校长和男生母亲说，Jackie打人不对，但错不在她。

 

哪家有教养的女孩子会在大庭广众之下把胸露出来！男生母亲尖锐地嘲讽，您家可真是好家教，野种就是野……

 

请注意您的语言。Bruce打断她，转头对校长说，当一位女士不慎走光，有教养的人应该为她提供遮挡，而不是出言侮辱、伸手触碰，我对贵校的品德教育感到十分失望。Jacquline打人是过火的防卫措施，回去后我自然会教育她；但这位先生，骚扰我的女儿，指责我的家教，您认为合适吗？

 

我可以给您两个选择，他对男生母亲说，一，让您的儿子向我的女儿道歉，转学离开这里；二，我会为我女儿办理转学手续，然后我会去法院提起诉讼，您的儿子在大庭广众之下对我的女儿进行性骚扰。刚好我也能把每年捐给贵校的几百万省下来，自己盖座新学校。

 

他扶着她的背离开，她缩在Bruce宽大的西装里感觉温暖极了，热度从他的掌心蔓延开，一路蔓延到她的脸上，她想她的脸一定红到发烫了，谢谢你，她颤抖着声音说，心脏的一半在怦怦跳动，另一半又好像寂寂无声只余欢欣。

 

他是不是以为她又要哭了，不然他为什么要突然停住蹲下来把她抱进怀里，轻轻拍她的背，没事的，没事的，Jackie，都过去了，我保证不会有人再伤害你了。

 

爱如同光和阴影，从无数星辰投射而下，万物皆蓬勃而生，忧伤诞生复又死亡，终于有人能抚慰她的伤痛，带走她的孤寂，为她披上衣服，点亮灯火，盛上蔬饮，乐章，色彩，蜂蜜，稻谷，所有的花朵同树木，安然环绕在她的周围，她像是终于能从白焰中走过，平静地，疯狂地，走向——

 

她的此生挚爱。

 

那之后，她的每一件衬衣，胸前的纽扣中间都缝上了安全扣，直到她死在Joker制造的爆炸里。

 

是死亡带走了她的爱情。

 

她只能如此相信，否则她要如何度过这些年里的漫漫长夜，用所有的泪水和愤恨磨利刀刃、擦亮枪支，她等啊，等啊，等了那么久，等到的却是一场谎言，欺骗，另一场死亡。

 

她用整个青春去爱的男人，并不爱她。

 

多么残酷的真相。

 

在他瞄准她的脖颈扔出蝙蝠镖时，他有没有一瞬间的犹豫？他在想的是——我不能让她成为一个杀人犯，还是我不能让她杀了Joker？

 

“你还好吗？”Damian的问话让她从回忆中悚然惊醒。

 

“是的，很好，怎么了？”她仓皇问。

 

“你发了很长时间呆。”

 

“我们回酒店吧。”她拒绝谈论。

 

 

Damian打开Google，在搜索栏里打上Jacqueline Wayne，他没想到她居然有Wikipedia词条，排在搜索页面第一行位置，他点开，“Jacquline Wayne，第三十八届（1997年 阿根廷，马德普拉塔）国际奥林匹克数学竞赛金牌得主，42分，哥谭中学。Jacqueline Wayne，出生于1983年8月16日，后由Wayne集团董事长Bruce Thomas Wayne收养，曾就读于哥谭中学，1998年4月27日因交通意外身亡。”

 

只有两行文字说明，附上一张翻拍于哥谭中学同学录的一寸照片和她当年获奖后的媒体照片，照片里的她穿着校服，白衬衫、深蓝色马甲、深蓝色西装外套和西装裤，头发剪得很短，别在耳后，几缕头发滑出来凌乱地散在脸颊旁。他注意到她把头发染成了黑色，戴着蓝色隐形眼镜，嘴角下撇不情不愿地看向镜头。

 

1983，1998，他又默念了两遍日期，那时她甚至还不到15岁。

 

他转头看向坐在沙发里的Jackie，她捧着一本书，半天也没有翻动一页，你在想什么呢？他想知道，你和我父亲之间究竟有什么样的矛盾，让你一心远离哥谭，却又在听闻他的孩子可能会有麻烦时，愿意舍弃性命护送他回到不愿再踏足的城市里去？你真的像母亲说的那样，用你的生命爱着我的父亲吗？

 

————TBC————


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

 

**【本章中所出现的所有地名只保证确实出现在了美国70号公路地图上，其余包括附近建筑、地理位置、城市人文等等一切皆为虚构，请勿代入真实世界。】**

 

第二天下午他们出发去菲乌米奇诺机场，乘机前往中心城，根据计划安排，他们将在中心城短暂逗留一天，Talia在中心城安排好了安全屋与部分武器。

 

“我会带着Damian去楔石城租车先到纽约市，再转乘城际大巴到哥谭。”在和Talia商议行程时她说，“直接从中心城出发也很引人注目，毕竟哥谭算不上旅游城市。而且我担心，万一在中心城打起来，会惊动到Flash，接着，Batman就会知道一切。”

 

“绕了很长一段路。”

 

“保险起见。”

 

Talia默认了这个提议，“你不打算去见他。”她食指划过摊开在桌子上的美国地图，“你知道逃避解决不了任何问题对吧。”

 

她注意到Talia用的是陈述语气而非疑问语气，“我们不讨论这个问题。”她轻声说，把话题转回正事上，“需要在中心城或楔石城安排好安全屋和武器，没有的话也没关系，我应该能在黑市搞到。不要准备交通工具，太容易被人做手脚了。”

 

“是，”Talia笑起来，“说到做手脚，没人比你更在行。叠氮化铅和RDX*，哈。”

 

她的脸色一定变得很难看，Talia伸手摸了摸她的脸，“我父亲曾经说我根本不了解拉撒路池的力量，说我放出了一个恶魔，我给整个世界带来了灾难。在你第一次试图暗杀Batman未遂时，我信了，我在你眼中看到了什么，不是愤怒，也不是绝望，是复仇的火光。”Talia抬起手，不轻不重地扇了她一耳光，“现在再看看你，不过一个空有野心的，多愁善感的废物。你曾经告诉我，你要站在他面前，亲手杀了他，你要让他知道是谁、出于什么原因杀了他，你要他看着你，死在你的手里——你做到了吗？你没有，你只是去绑架了一个精神失常的罪犯，举着枪问Batman选他还是选你，如果我不去救你会怎样，他不会抱着你痛哭流涕的，他只会站在一旁，看你怎样被大火烧成一具面目全非、无人认领的尸体。”

 

“他不会那么做的，他不是那样的人。”她言语苍白地反驳，他不会吗？她自己都不敢确定。

 

“Oh，my love，往你脖子上扔蝙蝠镖的可不是我啊。”

 

叠氮化铅和RDX很好用，她想，重点不是起爆的威力，当然RDX起爆时足以掀翻整辆蝙蝠车，重点是车里的那些小玩意，左后轮后方8英寸，靠近输油管的位置，燃料与车内装载的武器会让整辆车四分五裂、熊熊燃烧，即便是Batman，也无法在如此近距离的爆炸中逃离死神的拥吻。她在地上爬了三个多小时，安装上炸弹，敛声屏息，等他回来，等他坐进车里，点火发动，绝尘而去。她放弃引爆炸弹，她……她对Talia撒谎了，她不仅仅是觉得，Batman不能那样毫无尊严的、无知无觉的死在一场近乎闹剧似的爆炸里，她，她想要知道，她必须去问他，从他口中撬出答案，听他亲口说，为什么他没有去杀了Joker，为什么不替她报仇，为什么他找人代替了她的位置，为什么，他不爱她。【以上改写自漫画《红头罩：迷失岁月（02卷）》与《蝙蝠侠（650卷）》】

 

“我们不讨论这个。”她加重语气强调，是，她不打算去面对蝙蝠侠，她把行程无谓地拉伸到无限长，一多半出于自己的私心，她当然可以大剌剌地带着Damian坐飞机从迪拜直飞到哥谭，在哥谭解决掉Ra's Al Ghul派来的刺客，但一旦她在哥谭——Batman的眼皮底下大开杀戒，必然会招来蝙蝠和蝙蝠崽子们的围攻。她无法容忍看到别人穿着Robin制服跟在Batman身后，哪怕她早已丧失穿上它的资格。更加无法容忍的是，她还没有准备好，去面对Batman，Bruce，随便谁吧，不论他是带着面具披上斗篷，或是摘下面具穿着Tom Ford西装，时间并没有抹平她的愤怒、哀伤，同自我怀疑，她要怎么去面对他？她不能带着Damian走进蝙蝠洞，走到他面前，平静地对他说声“你好，好久不见”，她想象不出他脸上会出现的表情，他会拥抱她吗？还是会攻击她？他会流泪吗？或是会失望于她仍然活着？他会对她说“欢迎回家”吗？抑或干脆将她扔进阿卡姆疯人院或黑门监狱？她总是抱有太多不切实际的幻想，幻想她是被爱着的，被重视着的，被需要着的，她以为她能做到足够好，她以为当她做到足够好时她能被爱。

 

她为了当好一个称职的Robin，剪掉了头发，染上了黑色，戴上了蓝色隐形眼镜，系紧了束胸——有人知道那多疼吗，束胸并不比钢圈胸衣更舒适一点；她怀疑自己最终还是从母亲那里继承了点什么，比如她曾经滥用止痛药的倾向，但当痛经折磨她而她又必须得跟着Batman巡逻时，她只能吃药抑制疼痛，她不能每个月固定消失一段时间，那样所有人都会知道跟在Batman身后的Robin是个女孩子，她会更加成为敌人们集火的重点。

 

她也得当好一个称职的Bruce Wayne的养女，她在学校认真读书，9年级时就开始学习AP课程，准备AP考试、SAT、SAT 2考试，她参加AIME、USAJMO和USAMO*，去MOSP*，每一次考试，每一次，她都是满分。她甚至记得，她因为拉丁文的课后作业得了个A躲在被窝里哭了大半个晚上。她的目标是MIT*，是常春藤联校*，没有人比她更珍惜能读书上学的机会，当她得知Dick被休斯顿大学*录取后，她差点当着Bruce和Dick的面笑出声。没有人能比她更好，她坚信，在排画得满满当当的日程本上写下第二天的任务与学习计划，未来在她眼中计日可期。

 

她只是忘了，上帝从未优待过她。

 

“你想去参观Flash的博物馆吗？”她问Damian，换来男孩一个不屑的白眼。

 

“Batman才是最好的。”他说，犹豫了一会儿，“好吧，Superman是最好的。”

 

Talia安排的安全屋在中心城郊区，距离楔石城仅有一座桥的距离，看上去是个温馨可人的小公寓，她冲Damian微微点头示意，反手握住匕首贴着墙壁走上楼梯，Damian灵巧地翻上楼梯扶手，蹲在扶手拐角处戒备。也许他们用不着这么紧张，但有所准备总是好的，像Talia并不完全信任她一样，她也不那么信任Talia，倒不是觉得Talia疯到会对着自己儿子下毒手，而是她怀疑Talia御下的能力。钥匙顺利插进了钥匙孔，旋转，咔哒一声轻响，门开了，她嗅到屋内常年无人居住的气息，猫着腰推开门进去，客厅，安全；厨房，安全；浴室，安全；卧室，安全。她举起手示意Damian继续留在原地戒备，飞快检查了一遍屋内是否藏有监视、窃听设备，一切正常。“进来吧，”她说，“门不要关，站在门口别动，等我检查完武器装备。”

 

“你真的觉得母亲会害死我吗？”男孩讽刺道。

 

“这我倒不觉得，”她从床底拖出暗箱，谨慎地用匕首沿着箱子边缘轻敲，眯上眼睛屏住呼吸打开了锁，安全，没有有毒气体或粉尘，没有炸弹，没有暗器，“我只是很担心你母亲手下人的忠诚。检查一下门锁。”她补充，“注意安全，看看有没有藏匿炸弹或别的触发装置。”

 

“一切正常。”

 

“好，待着别动。”在此期间她检查了武器和装备，没有任何被人动过手脚的痕迹，“我再去看下窗户和管道。”

 

男孩听话地站在门口，她起身的瞬间，想去摸摸他的头。他不该经受这个，她想，归根结底他还只是个不满十岁的孩子，一个孩子不应该在四五岁时就学会使用武器、杀人，不应该被人逼迫着去爬雪山，不应该摔断了骨头还要坚持完成任务，不应该跟着她辗转世界各地逃亡。回到Bruce身边最大的好处可能是，他会有一段相对正常的童年时光，不用担心会被人暗杀或绑架，他能去学校读书、与同龄的孩子玩耍……也许Bruce不是一个糟糕的父亲，或许Bruce的糟糕仅仅是针对她的，因为她不是Bruce的孩子，也不是他的爱人，她只是一个他从街头捡回的没人要的孤儿，她不配得到Bruce的关心与爱。

 

窗户和管道也未见异常，她让Damian关上门，站在原地等待了几分钟，他们是安全的。“去洗个澡休息一下吧，”她说，“我查查看附近的餐馆和超市。”

 

“附近有家电影院。”Damian放下行李箱说。

 

“Yes？”

 

“有新电影上映了。”他说，踌躇着，“现在还很早。”

 

她看了眼手表，中部时区十一点四十五：“你不困的话我们就去看。”

 

“完全不！”

 

真好，她看着Damian蹦进浴室冲澡，盘腿坐在地板上拆验枪支，果然还是个小孩子，轻易就能高兴起来。Talia为她准备了一把伯莱塔M92F，非常常见的中口径手枪，她习惯性拆卸检查，拼装好后对着卧室窗户瞄准，做了个扣下扳机的手势，手枪没有毛病，她放到一旁，接着看剩下的。一把MSG90狙击步枪，一把14.5毫米口径的杰帕德狙击步枪，一把HK M27自动步枪，还有RPG-7火箭筒，显然Talia尽量按照她的用枪习惯与喜好去找了，她热爱大口径、重火力武器，那句话是谁说的来着？“最好的进攻是只需要一次的进攻”。

 

还有武士刀，显然是为Damian准备的，几把泰瑟枪，几打功能不同的飞镖，不是她常用的那种，她摸出一个可折叠飞镖对着墙壁甩出去，飞镖一半扎进了墙壁里。凑合，她评价，不是非常趁手，远距离作战应当避免使用，以免失了准头。其余的闪光弹、烟雾弹、催泪弹她无法检测，只能寄望于它们不会在实战中出纰漏，当然最好的是，不要碰到实战。

 

 

他们从楔石城沿70号州际公路向东出发，她把美国地图折了几折摆在副驾驶座上，从楔石城到纽约市的路线用鲜亮的橙色荧光笔标出，近1500英里的路程，她计划在两天内到达，今晚天黑前他们最好能到Richmond，否则路上一旦出现意外，他们很可能无法在计划时间内到哥谭同Talia会合。

 

Damian满脸受到侮辱的表情坐在后座的儿童安全座椅里，连掌上游戏机都无法使他开心起来。“你在开玩笑吗？我为什么要坐在这个见鬼的椅子里？”他们驶出楔石城不过100多英里，Damian至少抱怨了十几次。

 

“因为我们不想在路上被警察拦下来，”她不耐烦地吼他，“否则你要怎么和警察解释我们带了一车非法武器与弹药？”

 

“杀了他或她。”Damian比她更不耐烦，“也可以敲晕了丢警车里。”

 

“绝妙的点子，”她讽刺，“接下来我们就要被全国通缉了，你知道警察身上有执法记录仪吧？”

 

“切，麻烦。”

 

“乖乖地玩你的游戏不好吗？”她压着最高限速行驶，汽车是从租车行租来的，一辆5.3L的GMC YUKON，她在一众四轮驱动车里唯一尚且瞧得过眼的。开过蝙蝠车后谁还会对别的车感兴趣呢，她想，短促地勾起嘴角，Dick去了布鲁德海文之后，有次她开着蝙蝠车去找他——当然是为了任务，Dick惊讶到下巴差点砸到脚上——他让你开蝙蝠车？他居然让你开蝙蝠车？！是啊，她没当回事地耸肩，冲他吐舌头，我驾驶技术很好的哟。他从来没让我开过！Dick大叫，我太伤心了little wing，提醒我这一年都不要和B说一句话。

 

傍晚时分她将车开到加油站加油，导航上显示他们距离Richmond还有130多英里的距离，她从加油站的超市冷藏柜里拿了几瓶水和罐装咖啡，摆在收银台上，等着Damian拿来他想吃的零食。她注意到摆在杂志架旁边的地上有几道明显的分割线，框出一个不足一平米的矩形，地面上有几条像被锐器刮过的泛白印记，通向超市后门。她随手拿了份报纸，日期显示这份报纸还是三天前的。

 

“这里的冰柜坏了吗？”她假装随意地问收银员。

 

收银员是个个子娇小的女人，看着不过三十岁左右，脸上布满星星点点的浅色雀斑，画了眉毛，涂着酒红色口红，头发染成金色，露出深棕色的发根，看上去有些脏兮兮的。她漫不经心地嚼着口香糖看电视上的娱乐节目，听到问话挑起眉毛瞥了一眼，“是啊，”她说，“我爸开车拿去城里修了。”

 

Jackie点点头，把报纸放在收银台上：“我想去上个厕所，请问附近有公厕吗？”

 

收银员随手指了指超市门外：“出门右拐。”

 

这可能是她在美国境内见过的最脏的厕所，马桶堵上了，抽水也是坏的，她看着半马桶粪便与黄褐色液体一阵阵地犯恶心，墙壁上有许多不明污渍，她都不想猜那些污渍的组成物是什么。

 

“对不起，公共厕所的马桶好像坏了。”她转身回超市对收银员说，Damian正靠在收银台上摆弄一包油炸豌豆。

 

“啊，是吗，”收银员说，“可能吧，我从来没去看过，你知道，那间公厕是男女混用的，总有些人眼瞎看不见摆在旁边的废纸篓，把卫生棉条、避孕套什么的往里头扔，谁要用谁修，我们根本没管过。”

 

“OK，”她叹了口气，想只能到Richmond找到旅馆后再解决了，“多少钱？”她指了指收银台上的一堆东西，掏出钱包问。

 

“我还没扫码，”收银员说，终于低头吐掉了口香糖转过身干活，“这是你儿子吗？”

 

Jackie耸肩，没有搭话，Damian翻了个白眼。

 

收银员误会了：“你儿子长得不像你，他是不是长得像他爸爸？不过眼睛倒是和你很像，他今年多大啦？你看上去也很年轻。”

 

Jackie敷衍地唔了声，“快十岁了。”她说。

 

“你也是十几岁生的他吗？”收银员问，并不等Jackie回答，“孩子爸爸都是这样，什么都不管，只知道操，跟他说要戴套，装作听不见，怀孕了就当孩子不是他的种，八个多月还要操，老娘肚子疼背也疼……”

 

Jackie和Damian尴尬地对视一眼，“你都有孩子啦？”Jackie勉强问到，想要打断她言辞越发少儿不宜的自言自语，“完全看不出来。”

 

“早就有了，”收银员说，“女孩，比你儿子大一点，十岁多，过了十二月生日就十一岁了。”她露出一个短暂的微笑，“很可爱的孩子，就是身体不太好。”

 

“你看着不像……嗯……有孩子的样子。”

 

收银员露出了一个怨毒的目光，“我都二十七了，”她说，“加油费一共是一百八十二块钱，报纸送你了，反正也没人看。”

 

“谢谢。”Jackie说，把东西码进塑料袋里。

 

“你们准备去哪儿？”收银员又问。

 

“Richmond，”她回答，“带他去玩。”

 

“从70号公路走吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

“这条路最近不太平，”收银员说，“Jacksonburg到Hoover Mill那段路，几个月里出了十几起命案。”

 

“十几起？”她问，惊讶起来，“警察都不管的吗？”Damian的右手探进口袋里绷紧了背。

 

“哼，谁来管，第一具尸体被发现的时候据说都烂得不成样子了，”收银员一下子精神起来，双肘支在收银台台面上，Jackie注意到她的瞳孔微微放大了，“发现尸体的是个外地人，不过也是，这个破地方没多少本地人留着了，一个货车司机，不肯听我的，一定要大半夜赶路，晚上下车撒尿，被尸体绊倒了，听说差点没吓疯掉。”

 

Damian学着收银员的样子趴在台面上，追问：“是怎么回事呢？警察有来过吗？”

 

“来了呀。”收银员放柔了语气，“来了也没有用，他们拍了几张照片，把尸体拉走就走了，现在也不知道怎么回事。每次都是这样，尸体被人发现了，就过来拍点照片，把尸体拖走，好多人都说，肯定还有许多尸体没被发现。你们运气真好，没赶在天黑前出镇子，出了这里，几十英里内都没有别的加油站和超市了，大概只有几户人家，或者没有，这儿人太少了。”

 

“死去的人是本地居民吗？”Jackie问，“警方都没有公布他们的身份吗？”

 

“不知道呀，”收银员说，“大部分尸体都腐烂了，据说也没有身份证件，倒是有几具比较新的警方登出了照片在找有没有人认识他们。”她翻了翻报纸，抖开，折了折，把其中一面递到Damian和Jackie眼前，“看，在这儿。”

 

“真奇怪。”Damian喃喃。

 

“不如你们在我这里住一晚明天再走，我家就在超市后面，有一间客房，你们能凑合着睡下，现在上路太危险了，天都快黑了，你们至少要三个多小时才能开到呢，到那里肯定找不到住的地方了。”收银员说，“我叫Renee.”

 

“Dora.”Jackie回答，“如果不麻烦你的话。”

 

“完全不麻烦。”Renee高兴地说，“老实讲，你们愿意留下来真是太好了，晚上只有我和我女儿在家，有人能做伴挺好的。”

 

“出了这么多命案，你爸爸居然放心把你和你女儿留在家里吗？”

 

“总要有人看着生意的，”Renee拆了片新的口香糖放进嘴里，“再说我有枪，我才不怕呢。”

 

“那就感谢你的邀请了，请问我的车要停在哪里呢？”Jackie问。

 

“从左边那条小路顺着开就到了，有个车库是空的。”Renee说，“你们先把车开过去，我把超市关了就去找你们。”

 

Jackie向她道谢，提着东西带Damian走到车旁。

 

“她在撒谎。”Jackie拧动车钥匙点火时，Damian突然说。

 

————TBC————

 

*叠氮化铅（Pb(N3)2），呈白色晶体，一种起爆药，有α和β两种晶型，α型为短柱状, β型为针状。β型的感度很大，极易爆炸。一般生产使用的为α型，其密度为4.71g/cm3，吸湿性小,但在水中也能爆炸。  
  
*RDX（环三亚甲基三硝胺），一种军用高能炸药，威力巨大，被子弹、碎片击中时会起爆。  
  
*AIME、USAJMO、USAMO，皆为美国奥数选拔考试。  
  
*MOSP，美国数学奥林匹克夏令营，将从中挑选出6名选手组成IMO美国国家队，参加国际奥林匹克数学竞赛。  
  
*MIT，麻省理工学院（Massachusetts Institute of Technology）是世界著名私立研究型大学，以顶尖的工程学和计算机科学而著名。（DC家的莱秃和隔壁漫威家的铁罐是著名校友。）  
  
*常春藤联校（Ivy League）指的是由美国东北部地区的八所大学组成的体育赛事联盟，全部是美国一流名校。这八所院校包括：哈佛大学、宾夕法尼亚大学、耶鲁大学、普林斯顿大学、哥伦比亚大学、达特茅斯学院、布朗大学及康奈尔大学。（据坊间传言「由于没有看到漫画里有明确说明」，老爷曾就读于普林斯顿大学，但并未毕业。）  
  
*休斯顿大学，创办于1927年的公立大学，位于得克萨斯州休斯顿，在美国大学排名里综合排名常年在一百名附近徘徊。


	6. Chapter 6

**本章含有可能令人不适的描写**

 

**chapter 6**

 

不是所有生命都是带着期盼与祝福来到世界上的。她在很小的时候就明白这个道理。现在，她从站在她面前的小女孩脸上看到了和她一样——曾经一样的——长期饱受虐待的痕迹。

 

Renee的女儿，如果之前没有告诉Jackie她快到十一岁了，Jackie会以为她才六七岁。非常瘦小，眼神闪烁，怯生生地躲在Renee身后，对他们两个陌生人没有丝毫好奇。

 

她心中对这对母女的怀疑更甚，却没有表现出分毫，Damian面无表情地盯着Renee和女孩，仿佛一言不合他就会掏出口袋里的匕首扑过去。她不着痕迹地捏了捏男孩的肩膀示意他放松：“为什么不和人家打个招呼呢？”

 

“嗨，Amy，同客人问好呀。”Renee弯下腰摸了摸女孩的背。

 

女孩从她背后探出头，脸上挂着僵硬的微笑，眼睛低垂着，“你们好，”她的嗓音尖锐，故作甜美，“很高兴见到你们。”

 

“也很高兴见到你，谢谢你和你妈妈愿意收留我们一晚。”Jackie弯下腰用她能发出的最温柔的声音说，女孩又朝她露出一个微笑，躲回Renee身后。

 

“她身体不好，平时很少见到陌生人，”Renee解释，表情有些尴尬，“我带你们去楼上客房。”

 

“请问我能先用下卫生间吗？”Jackie问。

 

“哦，当然，没问题，”Renee说，“在你右手边，走两步就到了。”

 

“谢谢。”Jackie说，给了Damian一个警告的眼神，男孩果不其然又翻了个白眼。卫生间很小，4、5平米的样子，老式抽水马桶和洗面台，水龙头上有暗绿色的锈迹，她注意到龙头出水口位置有一抹暗褐色痕迹，她伸手比划一下，皱起了眉。洗面台上方的带镜储物柜里放着两盒牙线，其中一盒已拆封；几盒去掉塑封膜的安全套，尺寸却都不一样；一大把备用牙刷乱糟糟地堆在柜子角落；一瓶止痛药；一个透明塑料盒里装着大半盒剪到只剩药片密封位置的铝箔板装药，从每板上的药片数量（2粒）和包装看，是左炔诺孕酮紧急口服避孕药，生育适龄期女性备有少量紧急避孕药不少见，但储存这么多也太奇怪了，大部分人选择的避孕手段多是安全套和短效口服避孕药，连药店都不会在短时间内卖给同一个人大量紧急口服避孕药。

 

她拉开洗面台下方的柜门，其中一个柜子里摆着大量瓶装甘油和生理盐水，十几个密封袋装的200ml注射器，以及几大卷医用绷带；另一个柜子里塞着一团黑色塑料布——不，是防水尼龙布，常常用来盖货物或汽车的那种，她怀疑对它喷点鲁米诺试剂会观察到上面闪烁着蓝色荧光，不管是尿液还是血液，都……非常恶心且令人毛骨悚然。合上柜门时，她看到柜门边角有一抹渗进了柜门木头纹理中的血迹，暗红褐色，氧化时间最多不超过三天，最少……也有几个小时。

 

马桶旁有简易淋浴设备，用浴帘隔开，花洒与水管连接处结了一层黄白水垢，地漏倒是很崭新，闪闪发亮，估计才换上没有多久。

 

她解决了生理问题，冲水，洗手，走出去对Renee说：“我看到柜门上有一抹血痕。”

 

Damian仍旧盯着这对母女，姿态是放松的样子，Jackie却知道他蓄势待发；Amy坐在餐桌旁的椅子上，正用小勺子挖果酱罐里的果酱吃；Renee在洗碗池旁清洗一只刚被解冻的鸡，听到Jackie问话，慌张地抬头扯出笑意：“啊……小孩子，你知道的，这个年纪特别爱乱动，磕了碰了是常有的事。”

 

“是啊，”Jackie假意赞同，“Jack有次玩刀，差点把自己手指头削掉。”Damian转头恶狠狠瞪了她一眼，她继续说，“你要觉得血痕碍眼，可以用砂纸把那块磨掉重新上遍漆。”

 

“好。”Renee点头，“等过两天我有空。”

 

“需要我帮忙搭把手做晚餐吗？”Jackie问，“我做菜的手艺还不错。”

 

“哦，那太好了。”Renee说，推给她半颗紫甘蓝和若干西红柿、荷兰豆，“你能做份沙拉吗？熏肉、柠檬和沙拉酱在冰箱里。”

 

“你们吃黑胡椒和橄榄油吗？”

 

“吃的，没有忌口的东西。”

 

Jackie一边切紫甘蓝一边和她闲聊：“平时就你和你父亲在家吗？孩子父亲呢？”

 

“对，”Renee用厨用纸巾擦干鸡身上的水分，反问Jackie，“你呢？怎么就你一个人带孩子出来玩？你家里人放心么。”

 

“孩子父亲在家，要工作。”Jackie说，心想这也不算是谎话，“我们在路上没听说出事了。”

 

Renee听到她提起凶杀案，又兴奋起来：“一点也没听说吗？这里虽然人少，但也不算偏僻呀。”

 

“一点也没有。”Jackie回答，“我们来的一路上都很太平。”事实也确实如此，中途他们有停在休息站吃饭、加油，休息站的工作人员和来来往往的司机没有一个人提到Jacksonburg到Hoover Mill这段路上出了事，她猜要不是距离太远他们不经过那里，要不就是官方的确封锁了消息。只是如果真如Renee所说，已经死了十几个人，甚至可能还有更多的尸体被抛尸荒野无法找到，印第安纳州政府的官员是觉得可以将案件隐瞒起来吗？诚然此地常住人口稀少，但有多条公路贯穿辐射到周边州域，更有众多人口密集的城市分布附近，以现在的信息传播速度看，根本不可能完全隐瞒。再说现在也既非参议员、众议员选举时间，也非州政府换届选举时间，有什么必要隐瞒起这类重大事件呢？

 

 

“只有一种可能。”晚饭后他们在客房休息，Damian仰躺在床上说，“死亡就是官员自己造成的。”

 

“还有另一种可能，官员被当地黑帮或工厂厂长买通了。”

 

“十几条人命，不是几条。”Damian反驳，“他们要花多少钱去买通？不过，这事应该还没有牵扯到州长和州检察长，你没发现吗，这里距离Jacksonburg已经很近了，再远点的地方都没有人听说过。”

 

“你说得有道理，”Jackie思忖了一会儿，“但我仍倾向于认为州长与州检察长知情，至少他们知道那里发生了多起命案。警察已经登报寻人了，他们不可能一无所知。”

 

“也对。”Damian赞同，“我们现在怎么办？去那里把案件查清吗？”

 

“我们会错过和你妈妈汇合的时间的。”Jackie摸了摸下巴，“还漏了一个关键人物，第一个发现尸体的司机，现在人在哪里？”

 

“还有，这个女人，到底在隐瞒什么。”Damian补充。

 

“我在楼下的卫生间里发现了血迹。”Jackie说，把她看到的物品描述了一遍，“好的可能是，她频繁和人发生性行为，不论是无偿或有偿，她是自愿主动的，血迹确实如她所言，是孩子磕破了蹭上去的，水龙头上的血迹可能是她抱着孩子清洗或自己清洗时沾上的。”

 

“坏的情况是？”

 

“很多种。”Jackie扳着手指数给他听，“一，根本就没有她爸爸的存在，她在卖淫或强迫她女儿卖淫；二，有她爸爸的存在，她爸爸强迫她和她女儿卖淫，或者她和她爸爸一起强迫她女儿卖淫；三，曾经有她爸爸的存在，只是这个人现在已经死了，或者是被她杀的，或者是她伙同别人杀的……”

 

Damian从床上坐起来，低头看坐在地板上的Jackie，“我们永远不可能猜出答案的，只有去问她才能知道。”他说，“不过这个案子和Jacksonburg的案子应该没有联系。”

 

Jackie点头赞同，“这是两起案子。”她打开笔记本翻到新的一页开始用简化符号记录案情与目前发现的疑点，“还有她的女儿，表现得太奇怪了。她一直显露很爱她的女儿——”

 

“但那个姑娘一看就是被长期虐待的样子。”Damian补充，“她甚至不敢抬头看人。”

 

“她说她十几岁生的孩子，算Amy今年11岁，Renee今年27岁，也就是说她十五岁就怀上Amy了，”Jackie说，“你觉得，是她自愿的，还是被迫的？或者她自己想把孩子生下或流掉，但她爸爸不同意，于是父女间生出嫌隙？她提到她爸爸的时候，可完全不像在意她爸爸的样子。”

 

“都有可能。”Damian说，“还有无缘无故消失的冰柜。”

 

“是，它被推到了超市后门，如果要拿去维修，从前门推上车不是更快更省力吗？”

 

“你觉得她会把冰柜藏在哪儿？”

 

“哪儿都有可能。”她回忆房子周边地貌和房屋架构，“最有可能是在车库。”在停车时，Renee让她把车停在空车库里，明明有两个车库，可其中一个车库是锁着的，Renee自己的车停在路边，并没有开进空车库里停放。

 

Damian提议：“等到深夜我去看下？”

 

Jackie直觉这太危险，继而转念一想，以Damian的身手和反应能力，单单这对母女完全不是他的对手，遂点头应允了，“注意安全。”她加上一句，想了想又说，“还是我去吧。”

 

“切，”Damian不屑地啧了声，“你留意到车库上的通风口了吗？我不觉得你能从那里进去。还是你打算把车库门撬开，惊动起整个镇上的人？”

 

这下轮到Jackie朝Damian翻白眼了。

 

他们等到夜里近一点，Damian才拉开窗户从窗沿跃到地上，Jackie担忧地望向他离开的方向，直到车库通风口有微弱的灯光打出信号，她才松了口气。房子里很安静，她叹息的声音把自己给吓了一跳，这可真不像你，她在心中自言自语，只是一对手无缚鸡之力的母女，怎么老是疑神疑鬼的自己吓自己，可能是，这座房子若隐若无地散发着她熟悉的血腥味吧。

 

房门外的走廊上发出一声轻微的吱嘎声，Jackie竖起耳朵，手划进背后的枪带里握住枪柄，她微微向前倾身，不敢挪动，房子是木质结构，稍一有动作便会引发一串声响。走廊上的人似在踌躇，等了好一会儿，Jackie才听到嘎吱嘎吱的声音响起，穿过走廊、下了楼梯，她拔出枪，直起身，侧过头听声音在屋内逐渐消失。前门拉开时门轴转动声在夜晚里清晰得惊人，Jackie等了近一分钟，Renee的身影出现在车库门前，弯下腰像是在打开车库门。

 

失策，Jackie跃上窗台，她竟然没有想到要准备即时通讯设备，现在她要怎么通知Damian有人在车库门外？

 

车库卷帘门向上推起发出的响声让Jackie忍不住皱眉，Damian说得没错，开门的动静绝对能把死人都惊醒。她等了二十秒，Damian仍旧没有出现，小家伙在搞什么鬼？他是被绊住了还是有什么别的计划？

 

Renee没有打开车库的灯，她从睡袍口袋里拿出一支小小的手电筒点亮了，Jackie叹息，这个女人表现得如同任何一个没有受过侦查训练的平民，甚至连基本常识都缺乏。她从窗台跳到地上，轻巧无声地落地，站起来时用前脚掌蹭了蹭尘土飞杨的地面，抹去撑地时留下的左手掌印迹，她站在车库门口，Renee背对她站在冰柜前，正是从超市里“拿去维修”的那台，冰柜连接着电源，嗡嗡地运作。

 

她拉开保险栓指向Renee：“现在，不妨解释下到底是怎么回事吧。”

 

Renee尖叫着转身，手电筒从她手中跌落滚到车库中央，被一只穿着战术靴的小脚踩住了，Renee再次尖叫起来。

 

“闭嘴。”Damian捡起手电筒恶狠狠地说，将光对准了Renee的脸。

 

“你们到底是什么人？！”Renee举起只手遮挡光线，听起来又惊又怕。

 

“路过的人。”Jackie说，枪口保持着指住Renee的方向，侧身寻找车库电灯开关，她打开灯，Damian关掉手电筒，从上衣口袋里摸出几枚飞镖夹在手指间，“靠墙站，”她对Renee挥手，“再远点，别动，我真的会崩掉你的脑袋的。”

 

Renee半是惊惧半是抱怨地抽噎了一声，顺从地照做了。Jackie走到冰柜前，掀开冰柜门，里面叠放着两具尸体。

 

都是成年男性，一个看上去明显比另一个苍老很多，体型中等，但显然要把他们两个一起塞进冰柜里仍旧是个困难活计，上面的那具尸体手脚都被打折了，脖子以一个奇怪的角度弯曲着。

 

“上面的那个是你爸爸吗？”Jackie问。

 

“嗯。”

 

“为什么要杀他？”

 

“跟你们有什么关系呢！”Renee大声叫到，“你们就不能假装什么也没看见，住上一晚乖乖走人吗！”

 

“是个好主意，”Jackie赞同道，Damian诧异地瞟了她一眼，她继续说，“只是我们现在走了，难保不会被你和警察扣上同伙的帽子。不如这样，你看如何，你呢，老老实实地交代清楚，我们看情况帮你处理掉尸体或送你去见上帝。”

 

“你们到底是谁，”Renee问，“你们是老头子找来的还是那个男人找来的？”

 

“我们是谁真的重要吗？”Jackie反问，她放下冰柜门，“你不说也没事，虽然你把房间处理得很干净，从外行人的角度看；但对内行人而言，房间内的一切痕迹都在显露你究竟做了什么，甚至，从尸体上也能找到线索，比如死因，伤口……我不太喜欢刑讯逼供女人，也不太喜欢杀小孩子，你瞧，现在让我们回到主屋，烧壶水泡点咖啡或茶，和和气气地坐下谈谈，不比现在傻站在这里吹冷风要好吗？”

 

“先说你们是谁，”Renee在这点上出奇地坚持，“先说你们究竟是谁雇佣的。”

 

“我们不受雇于任何人。”Jackie说，“你知道这个就足够了，再多对你没有好处。”

 

Renee摇摇头：“我不信。”

 

“杀了她算了。”Damian不耐烦地说，“我们没必要在她身上浪费时间。”

 

“你听到了。”Jackie合上保险栓，拿出消音器装上，随着保险栓拉开的“咔哒”声说，“有遗言要交代吗？”

 

“我说！”Renee又叫起来，带着哭腔，举起双手，“别杀我，我说！”

 

“上面那个是我爸爸，但他死有余辜，你根本不知道他干了多少恶心事，真的，你要知道你也会觉得他活该去死。”Renee说，“下面那个人是一个嫖客，前两天才到这里来，我不知道他从哪儿来，他在网上看到地址的，是老头子和他联系的，他说他叫Alex，别的我就不知道了。”

 

“旁边停的那辆车是他的？”Jackie问。

 

“是、是的。”

 

“查一下。”她交代Damian.

 

Damian摸出手机，几十秒后说：“车是从Champaign的租车行里租的，租客叫Alex Brolin，今年47岁。不排除用假身份租车的可能性。”

 

“谁杀的Alex？”Jackie问Renee.

 

“老头子。”Renee厌恶地撇下嘴角，“他们因为钱吵起来了，老头子一生气就朝他开了几枪。”

 

“什么钱？”

 

“你知道的！”Renee凶狠地说，带着嘶声，“你知道的，你没必要这样羞辱我们，你在厕所里待那么久，别告诉我你什么都没看到！”

 

“所以，叫Alex的那家伙，是个恋童癖。”Jackie点点头，“这就能说通了，他为什么要从那么远的地方开车过来。Amy真的是你女儿吗？”

 

“是的……”

 

“让我猜猜，你爸爸杀了Alex Brolin，从超市里搬走冰柜，想先把尸体藏起来，等到合适时候再运出去处理掉，在他朝冰柜里塞尸体时，你开枪打死了你爸爸，接着把他也推到冰柜里去了，是这样吗？”

 

Renee默认了。

 

“Fine.”Jackie合上保险栓，“我们回屋去吧。”

 

“那……”Renee慌乱地阻止她，“那尸体要怎么办？”

 

“你之前打算怎么办？”

 

“打算开车把他们丢到Hoover Mill附近的荒地里。”

 

“先回屋。”Jackie说，“让我想一想。”

 

————TBC————


End file.
